Her Heart's Desire
by ps9906
Summary: Jim has finally found his heart's desire, but has Trixie?  I hope you enjoy her search for Her Heart's Desire. A sequel to Just My Heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use. Thanks to Karen and Mylee for editing this story. It takes a lot of their time and I really appreciate their input, and it saves me a lot of embarrassing mistakes. :) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_

* * *

_

**Her Heart's Desire**

**Chapter One**

Trixie stood nervously in front of the Wheeler-Frayne Building. It had been a week since her ordeal with Mr. Kramer, a week of dealing with over-protective parents, brothers, and friends. She had wanted desperately to talk to Jim but fate, it seemed, had other plans. Or her brothers. Like radar, they had zeroed in on every effort she and Jim had attempted to be alone. Now her first day back at the CAP offices was starting as usual. She was late.

Frowning, she yanked open the door, not waiting for the automatic system to work. When she looked in she couldn't help but giggle. There before her was Jim Frayne pacing the immense lobby. She could see his mouth moving as if he were talking to himself. A tender look passed over her face. He hadn't noticed her, but she could see him clearly. Stress was evident on his face and also in the way he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Jim," she called softly, "I'm late."

Jim's face immediately broke out in a huge grin. Taking long strides to reach her, he pulled her into a hug. "Yes, you are."

"Is anything wrong?" Trixie asked. "You looked so fierce just then."

Jim hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Nothing's wrong, love. I was just anxious to see you. Alone."

Trixie blushed at his choice of endearment. She knew how she felt but he hadn't expressed his feelings as of yet. Was this his way of testing her reaction? With a small sigh, she smiled up at him, "It has been rather difficult, and today probably won't be any better."

"Come to my office, Trixie," Jim urged her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms before adding, "Just for a moment, please. I'll make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Okay," Trixie agreed, not at all unhappy with the situation.

They were standing facing each, hands clasped, when the elevator stopped on the next floor. Trixie felt Jim's hands squeeze hers tightly when Missy Kramer entered the elevator. Trixie could feel the thud of heart as it hit her stomach when Jim acknowledged Missy with a small nod. When Missy gave Jim a bright smile, Trixie looked warily up at him.

"Jim," Missy said happily, "I just love working here. After everything that's happened everyone is so nice. I really appreciate it."

Trixie, who had been staring at Jim, jerked her head around at Missy's words.

"Hi, Trixie," Missy said cautiously, "I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you," Trixie mumbled in response. An awkward silence followed until Missy exited the elevator.

Immediately Jim pulled Trixie into his arms. "Trixie, I know what you're thinking. It wasn't my idea."

Stunned, Trixie remained silent, trying to understand exactly what she was thinking. Recalling the horrible lies Missy had told her, she was unable to utter a sound. She even had to remind herself to keep breathing. She was still silent when Jim led her into his office.

"Talk to me, Trix," Jim said as he shut the door. "I can't stand this silence."

Taking a deep breath, Trixie looked at Jim. "How did she end up working here?"

"It's complicated," he answered. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "Will you let me explain?"

"Okay," she answered slowly and exhaled, "explain."

"Mr. Kramer, Dad, and Matt Wheeler have been the best of friends for years," he began. "They feel responsible for Missy. She's broke, Trixie. Her dad wasted so much of his money, and then you add in legal fees, paying back the money he embezzled…, well, you get the picture."

"I guess," Trixie answered, still not convinced, "but, Jim, where will she be working? I'd rather avoid her if at all possible."

"She's working in marketing," he said. At her look of wonder, he added, "She does have a business degree. It just made sense."

"Jim," she said hesitantly, "what about…will she be seeing a lot of you?"

Jim tightened his embrace. "Trix, Dad insisted that I talk to Missy before she was hired. Missy apologized for everything, and she wants to apologize to you, too."

Trixie knew she would seem churlish if she didn't at least listen to Missy, and Jim was so forgiving. She couldn't bear for him to be disappointed in her. Everyone seemed so ready and willing to give Missy a second chance. Warning bells pounded in her head but she pushed them aside. She couldn't very well challenge any judgment made by Matt Wheeler or Win Frayne, but their decision caused a small ache in her heart. _Missy's welfare must be very important to them,_ she thought. _More important than me?_ She tried to clamp down on the selfish thought and made a determined effort to see their side of the story.

Swallowing her disillusionment, she smiled brightly at Jim and said, "I have to trust they made the right decision."

"No, you don't," he murmured as he began kissing her neck, "but I hope knowing why makes it easier for you."

Nothing would make it easier. Trixie felt betrayed by Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Frayne. They had known how Missy had treated her and yet they still allowed her to work here. She drew strength from Jim's embrace. He would never betray her, of that, she was certain.

"I probably should go to work now," she said quietly.

Jim groaned impatiently. "I really wanted to talk to you about us, not Missy."

Disheartened, Trixie could only agree. It seemed that Missy had already interfered in their relationship again. She laid her head against his chest, taking in the scent of him.

"How about lunch?" Jim suggested. "We could talk then."

Trixie stroked Jim's cheek. He really was sweet when he looked so worried about her. "I think that would be great."

She was rewarded with a crooked grin before he kissed her goodbye. "Tell them you had a meeting with me. They'll understand."

Subdued, Trixie entered her work area. Honey noticed immediately that something was wrong. Casting a worried glance at Trixie, she walked over to her.

"How's your first day back?" Honey inquired. "I hope it's not too overwhelming."

"It's fine," Trixie shrugged. "I was late again as usual."

"Have you seen Jim?"

"Yeah," she answered softly, "this morning."

"And?" Honey prompted her.

Trixie pushed a curl out of her face before answering. "Did you know about Missy?"

Uncharacteristically at a loss for words, Honey fidgeted with the ink pen she held in her hand. Finally, she spoke. "I don't think it's a good idea," she admitted frankly. "I wish they had taken your feelings into consideration; or, at least talked to you before they hired her."

Relieved to feel her support, Trixie gave Honey a swift hug. "I needed that."

"I think Dad and Mr. Frayne feel like it's their fault," Honey tried to explain. "We've known Missy forever. When her mom died, well, she changed a lot. Dad thinks they should have talked more to Mr. Kramer and Missy during that time. Now, it's too late."

"She wants to apologize to me," Trixie told her. She looked almost ashamed at her lack of enthusiasm. "Jim was very forgiving."

"Oh." Honey suddenly understood the real problem. Trixie was still insecure about Jim's feelings for her. "Jim's like that, Trixie. He would want to give her the benefit of the doubt, but he's not a pushover. I would hate to be in her shoes if she ever tried anything again."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to her," she conceded, "but not today. Today Jim is taking me out to lunch."

Honey grinned encouragingly at her friend. "Things will work out once you and Jim have some time alone."

That's what Trixie was counting on as she looked through the files from the human resource department. This rotation was much easier than the one spent in the finance department, and she was finding that she enjoyed this section quite a bit. It even gave her time to think about Jim.

As she flipped through the personnel files, Trixie took the time to study the background checks. They had stressed that it was important to understand each step in the hiring process. With all the names blacked out for privacy, she didn't feel like an intruder, but more like a detective.

She was surprised by the background in one of the files. Not only had this person been Miss New York City, she had competed in the Miss New York State pageant. Wondering who she could be, Trixie read more of the file. With a degree in business, the company had placed her in marketing and just recently. It had to be Missy, and of course, Missy was a beauty queen.

The insecurities that plagued Trixie washed over her anew. Why couldn't Jim see that Missy couldn't be trusted? Frowning, Trixie resolutely pushed the unpleasant thoughts from her mind. The answer to that question was not one she wished to consider.

Trixie had somewhat succeeded when Jim strolled into the room. Greeting him with a big smile, she said, "I'm glad to see you. I'm starving."

"Is that all I'm good for, a meal?" he joked.

"Maybe not all," Trixie answered shyly.

"Come on, then," Jim pulled her to her feet. "Get your stuff together and I'll show you just what I am good for."

Blushing furiously, Trixie hurriedly put away her things and went to her locker to retrieve her purse. Finally, she and Jim would get their chance to talk. _We'll make it work,_ she thought. _It just has to._

With a renewed attitude, Trixie returned to greet Jim with a smile. She faltered, however, when she found him talking with Missy.

"Jim?" The look she gave him was questioning and unsure.

"Are you ready, love?" He grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

There was that word again, causing Trixie to flush once more. Did he really mean it?

Missy interrupted the intimate moment. "Jim tells me you two are going to lunch."

"Yeah," answered Trixie, "he's practically convinced I'll starve if he doesn't feed me."

"Do you think?" Missy asked hesitantly. "Never mind, it was a bad idea."

"What, Missy?" Jim asked curiously, much to Trixie's chagrin.

"I'd like to treat you both to lunch," she said nervously. "It's the least I can do, and I owe Trixie a big apology."

_NO!_ Trixie's mind screamed. She cast a glance at Jim. Would he be disappointed in her if she refused? He looked helplessly back at her, knowing that it wasn't what they had planned. She realized he was waiting for her response.

With the memory of her lunch with Mr. Kramer still fresh in her mind, Trixie looked at Missy. Lunch would be harmless enough, she supposed, especially with Jim by her side, but still. "It's really not necessary."

"Oh, but it is," pleaded Missy, "please."

Feeling cornered with no way out, Trixie smiled and nodded her agreement.

"Wonderful," Missy gushed, "let me get my things. I'll meet you in the lobby." She rushed away leaving Trixie to stare after her.

"Trix," Jim said softly, "you didn't have to do that, you know."

"I guess there goes that time alone," she smiled feebly.

Jim pulled her close. "I promise, Trix, we'll find time."

Trixie rested her head against Jim's chest, feeling the warmth of his embrace. "I didn't realize it would be this difficult."

"Want to try again tonight?" he asked.

"Don't you have a late class?"

"It's not that late," he assured her, "and I really want to see you."

"It's a date," she grinned.

Missy greeted them enthusiastically when they entered the lobby. _A little too enthusiastically,_ thought Trixie. Her irritation was tempered, however, by the firm grip Jim kept on her hand.

"Would the little café around the corner be okay?" Missy asked sweetly. "I think we could talk there."

"That would be fine, Missy," Jim answered as he ushered the girls through the door.

Trixie gritted her teeth as she sat through lunch listening to Missy tell her how wonderful Jim had been. Not that she didn't agree, she just didn't like anyone feeling like that about Jim. And even though Missy was gushing about him, he remained quietly polite and cordial. She couldn't find any fault in the way he treated Missy, so why did she feel so uneasy? Was it the way Missy was looking at him? Her eyes softened to a warm glow every time he spoke to her. Or was it the way she responded to his every word? With a small frustrated sigh, Trixie tamped down on her womanly instincts. Instincts that were telling her that Missy wasn't finished. Yet.

"I do want to apologize to you, Trixie," Missy looked gracefully ashamed as she spoke. "With everything that has happened, it made me realize that how you get things is more important than what you have. I'm really sorry I treated you so badly."

Trixie shifted uncomfortably as Missy spoke. Had she really given up her pursuit of Jim? Missy had failed to reveal that. Although reluctant to trust her, Trixie smiled and accepted her apology.

"I realize we'll never be the best of friends," Missy added regretfully, "but I promise to be nicer."

Feeling Jim's eyes upon her, Trixie smiled and said, "I'll try, too."

Later, when Jim escorted her back to the CAP offices, he insisted she stop by his office for a moment. Just for a minute, he promised.

"You amaze me, Trix," Jim said as he pulled her into his arms. "I can't imagine how difficult that was for you."

Feeling a little bit like a fraud, Trixie shrugged off his praise. "I'm trying, Jim. I'm just not sure I'll ever be comfortable around Missy or trust her."

Jim cupped her face with his hand and gently stroked her cheek. "You know you don't have to worry about me and Missy, don't you?"

_No, I don't know that._ The stubborn thought flashed through her mind. Instead of that, she nodded and said, "Make sure you remember that."

"You captured my heart from day one, Trixie," Jim said looking intently into her eyes.

Jim allowed his hand to run through her curls while he tightened his hold on her waist with the other, focusing his gaze upon her lips. Pulling her head toward him, he captured her lips, drowning in the sensation of her lips against his, her body pressed securely against his hard frame. It was exactly what he needed, and she needed that, too. She needed him. The more she kissed him, the more she needed his reassurance of his feelings for her. Missy might be more beautiful, but she wanted Jim's love not just his desire.


	2. A Missed Opportunity

_Author's Notes: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use. AAA stands for the American Automobile Association. _

**Chapter Two**

Trixie was grateful that she hadn't seen Missy for the rest of the day although she didn't see Jim either. Now she sat in her dorm room waiting for him to arrive. Looking impatiently at the clock, she began to stew over the events of the day. It wasn't his fault that Missy had maneuvered herself into their intimate moment, but he didn't have to be so charming to her either. The more Trixie thought about it, the more her temper began to simmer. When he didn't show by half past seven, her imagination took a turn for the worse. By the time Jim called, she was prepared for almost anything.

"Gosh, Trix," he apologized hurriedly, "I'm so sorry. I would have called sooner but I couldn't find my phone."

"Is everything okay?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Missy's brakes went out on her car as she was going down the ramp of the parking garage," he explained in a rush. "By the time we got everyone rerouted to another exit, it was starting to get dark. I didn't want to leave her by herself and it was too dangerous for her to drive home."

"I guess you found your phone," Trixie said, not at all mollified.

"Yeah, it was lying on my seat," he said. "It must have fallen out of my pocket."

"I suppose so." Trixie sighed warily. Was this just an excuse he was using? What were he and Missy doing at the parking garage at the same time? _It could have been coincidence,_ she supposed. Uncertainty plagued her. "Didn't you think about me waiting for you?"

"Trixie," Jim questioned her, "what would you have had me do? I couldn't just leave her."

"Call AAA," she said forcefully. "They would have sent someone."

"I did call someone," Jim replied, "her mechanic. It took awhile for the tow truck to get there and then I had to take her home."

"Of course," she answered stiffly. "Was that before or after you lost your cell phone?"

"Hey, sweetie, don't be mad," Jim pleaded. "I know I should have called you sooner, but Missy was in such a state. I think I actually used her cell phone. By the time I had made all the arrangements, it just didn't seem like the right moment to call you. I didn't know what else to do."

_What happened to 'love?'_ she thought irrationally. "Wasn't there anyone else that could have helped her?"

"Not anyone she knew," he justified. "I didn't feel right leaving her with a total stranger."

She wanted to curse Jim for his honorableness, but she knew it was one of the reasons she loved him so dearly. Missy, however, was another story. In her mind, Missy had planned the entire escapade and he had fallen for it. She would have known he would never be able to walk away from a damsel in distress.

"Trix," he said softly, "I really am sorry. Is there any chance I could still see you tonight?"

Trixie hesitated. She did want to see him, but she wasn't sure it was such a good idea. With her anger at Missy rising, remaining calm was becoming difficult as well as staying rational.

"It's awful late, Jim," she said, reluctantly. "We won't have much time and I don't want us to be rushed. There's a lot we need to discuss."

"I guess you're right," Jim said, obviously disappointed. "Are you awfully mad at me?"

"Not awfully mad," she confessed, "just a little mad."

"So if I'm awfully sweet tomorrow, you'll forgive me?" he cajoled.

"Maybe," Trixie relented. She knew it was almost impossible for her to stay mad at Jim for long.

When Trixie turned off her phone, she threw it on the bed. Diana looked up from the book she had been reading. Noting Trixie's frown, she sighed as she closed her book.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling that what you say doesn't matter?" Trixie tried to explain. "It's like everyone around me doesn't see what I see."

"What's happened, Trixie?" Diana could see the frustration on Trixie's face. She could sympathize with her, trying to establish a new relationship with Jim. She had worried about the same things with Mart, and this was Trixie's first serious romance.

Quickly, Trixie explained about Missy and her seemingly innocent interference with Jim. "And to top it all, she's now working at Wheeler-Frayne International," she said with an exaggerated sigh. "It's just so awkward seeing her there."

"Jim knows what she's capable of," Diana reminded her. "He wouldn't forget that."

"Everyone knows what she's capable of," Trixie said as she threw her hands in the air. "They still want to give her a second chance. I feel like I don't have a choice but to do the same and I just don't want to."

"Maybe you should just tell Jim how you really feel," Diana urged her. "He would understand, Trixie."

"I can't," Trixie shook her head. "Jim didn't decide that Missy should work there, but now that she is, he doesn't want to disappoint his father and Mr. Wheeler. I can see him trying so hard to make it work."

"And you don't want to disappoint Jim," Diana said knowingly. She gave Trixie a doubtful glance. "You still need to tell Jim how you feel. If you leave the door open for Missy, she'll walk right through it."

"That's the problem," Trixie admitted. "I haven't been able to talk to Jim at all. Not alone. Not since that day."

"Tomorrow then," Diana insisted. "Make time tomorrow."

Trixie nodded. Tomorrow she would tell him how she felt. She would make sure no misunderstandings lingered between them. Missy included.

When she arrived at the lobby after morning classes, Trixie expected to find Jim waiting impatiently for her. Biting back tears of disappointment, she glanced around only to find Win Frayne waiting for her with a twinkle in his green eyes.

"Keep your coat on, Trixie," he grinned. "The rest of the group will be down shortly. We are going on a field trip."

"A field trip?" she grinned back at his enthusiasm. Sometimes Jim's dad was like a little kid. _He would make a great grandfather,_ she thought and then promptly blushed a bright red.

"So if you have any plans for later, see if you can cancel them," he continued happily. "It's going to be a long day. We can drop you off wherever you need to be if you can't stay the entire time."

"No, I can stay," Trixie told him. She was sure Jim would learn of the CAP outing during the day.

"How's my son?" Win quizzed with a broad smile. "He said you two had plans last night. I can't blame him for wanting to spend his time with a pretty girl instead of his dear old dad."

"Fine," Trixie mumbled, ignoring the stab of pain she felt. Jim had spent the evening with a pretty girl but it hadn't been her.

"He's supposed to join us on this little jaunt," he continued on blithely, unaware of the undercurrents.

The rest of the CAP students had entered the lobby by that time, but there was no sign of Jim. The nervous excitement that Trixie had begun to feel was replaced by a distinctly sinking feeling.

"Trixie," Honey called to her, "I've been looking forward to this all year."

"This is a yearly trip?" Trixie asked curiously.

"Yes," she answered, "Mr. Frayne likes to teach us about sales and advertising by showing us what does and doesn't work. Jim said he had the best time when he went."

"Have you seen Jim?"

"No, I thought he was going to go with us," Honey frowned slightly, "but I guess something came up." She grinned impishly at Trixie. "I know he was looking forward to surprising you."

By then, Win was ushering them into the company van. With the twelve students, a driver, and Win as the fourteenth occupant, capacity was nearly taken. _There would have been just enough room for Jim,_ Trixie thought. She gazed out the window as the van turned in a nearby side street and drove past the Wheeler-Frayne building just in time to see Jim exiting the building with Missy clutching his arm. Her heart shattered into tiny bits. She had been almost certain his delay had been due to work. Looking down at her hands as she balled them into tight fists, she forced back her tears of anguish and anger. Stubbornly, she tried to erase the mental picture of Missy looking adoringly up at Jim. She failed dismally. Now she knew exactly what had delayed Jim…the same thing that had kept him away last night. Missy.

Miserable, she went through the tour in a daze. The excursion that everyone else seemed to enjoy completely seemed like a lesson in torture. The frown on Honey's face made her cringe. She was positive Honey had seen Missy and Jim. Not wanting to listen to any explanations, she distanced herself from the group during one of their sidewalk excursions. It was there where Dan spied her, standing alone, carefully examining a prominent display that Win had pointed out.

"Hey, Trix," he grinned as he walked her way, "what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Field trip," she explained half-heartedly.

"Oh, yeah," Dan recalled, "where's Jim? I thought he was joining you."

Trixie's blue eyes filled with tears that she had trouble holding back. Unable to speak, she merely looked at Dan with trembling lips.

"Damn," he muttered. "Say, Trix, Mr. Frayne just announced an hour break for lunch. Come with me. I know a nice place down the street that's not too crowded." Giving a wave to Win Frayne, he led Trixie away from the group.

Dan didn't say anything until they had ordered their food, allowing Trixie time to calm down.

"Okay, Freckles," he said with concern, "what's going on? Or do I need to guess?"

Trixie flushed at his question. She didn't want to admit that Jim preferred Missy to her, especially not to herself. It was simply too painful.

"Missy?" he questioned.

Mutely, she nodded.

"Just tell me, Trix," Dan sighed in exasperation, "so I'll know whether or not I let Jim live."

A sound escaped Trixie's lips, half-sob and half-muffled laughter. Wiping away a stray tear, she said, "I don't want him murdered. I would prefer to do the job myself."

"It's a deal," Dan grinned. "Now tell me, what has the bas…idiot done this time?"

"We had plans last night," she explained, "and he was supposed to join the group today. He stayed with Missy both times." Her words were flat without any emotion.

"I know about last night," Dan admitted, "and you should know he was very upset about the entire situation. I can't blame him. I would have done the same thing. It was just bad luck that he got stuck with her."

"I thought so, too, until today." Trixie's bottom lip began to tremble once more so she bit it in an effort to make it stop.

"What happened today?" he asked gently.

Trixie took a deep breath. "When we drove by the Wheeler-Frayne building, he was leaving with Missy. They were very close."

"What do you mean by that?" Dan's voice held a hint of anger.

"She was holding on to his arm and he was letting her," she explained.

"Trix," Dan smiled, "Missy does that with everybody, even me."

"So I'm supposed to feel bad about being suspicious." She gave Dan a menacing glare.

"No, Jim needs to tell her to get lost," Dan insisted. "She's caused enough trouble as it is."

"It's like he puts Missy's feelings before mine," Trixie said, sounding lost.

"Has he talked to you about Missy?" Dan asked quietly, looking at Trixie with concern.

"Some, but we really haven't had time to talk since her dad…" Trixie's voice trailed off.

"Jim really feels guilty about what happened," Dan told her. "I think he feels that he led her to believe she had a chance with him. He thinks he's responsible for the whole mess."

"So as long as she plays the helpless female…," Trixie shrugged.

"She'll have Jim protecting her," Dan finished.

"I don't think I can live with that," Trixie said intensely. "In fact, I know I can't."

"Don't make a decision until you talk to him, Trix," Dan begged.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past few days?" Trixie said with exasperation.

"He really cares for you," Dan said as he placed a comforting hand upon hers.

"I'm sure he does," Trixie agreed sadly, "but I'm not sure that's enough. I don't want to share him with Missy. I want to be first in his life."

The rest of the lunch was spent in uncomfortable silence. As Dan watched the company van drive away, he turned and headed straight to Wheeler-Frayne headquarters.

Dan furiously burst into Jim's office. "You have exactly five seconds to start talking," he glowered angrily.

Jim narrowed his eyes before speaking, his own temper starting to flare. "I don't have time to play a guessing game. I suck at twenty questions, remember?"

"Trixie," he said in a dangerously quiet tone, "and Missy."

"You know what happened with that." Jim gave him an expectant look. "Anything else?"

"Today," Dan said tensely. "I thought you were so hot to spend the day with Trixie."

"Does Trixie know about that?" Jim asked in concern. He had been relieved that he hadn't told her of his decision to accompany the group. Of course, he should have realized that his father or Honey would have mentioned it. Still, he hoped she wasn't too disappointed.

"Yeah, you prick," he growled, "and she just happened to see you leave the building with Missy in tow."

"I was trying to catch the van before it left," Jim explained.

"With Missy?" Dan arched his brows as he spoke.

"She's been in my office all morning. She's not used to dealing with mechanics and asked for my help," Jim explained. Although he hadn't promised Trixie he would be there, he still felt guilty for not making more of an effort. "I'll explain everything to Trixie."

"Jim, don't you see what Missy's doing?" Dan asked, the ire leaving his voice only to be replaced by unease.

"I haven't given Trixie one reason not to trust me," Jim said defensively.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Dan shouted. "It's not about trust. She wants to feel like she matters. Everyone in this entire place has gone overboard to make sure Missy is okay. How do you think that makes Trixie feel? I thought she was important to you."

Dan slammed the door on his way out. Jim sat back in his chair and thought about Dan's words. Trixie was the most important person in his life. She had every reason to be angry with him. He couldn't believe that Missy had arranged for things to happen the way they had, but she sure was taking advantage of the situation. And he had let her.

Jim was staring anxiously out his small office window waiting for the arrival of the company van when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

"I just wanted to thank you again, Jim," Missy told him as she walked in. "My car should be ready tomorrow."

"That's good, Missy," he said abruptly.

"Would you be able to give me another ride home?" she asked hopefully. "I feel like I'm taking my life in my hands every time I ride in a cab."

Jim sighed and stared back out the window. "I think, Missy, we need to talk about some things first."

"Sure, Jim," she agreed and took a seat, "I can always make time for you."

Jim flushed at her words. That's how he should have been treating Trixie. He hesitated, still looking out the window.

"What are you looking at?" Missy asked.

"I'm watching for Trixie," he explained. "I'm in love with her and I need to make sure she knows that."

"Is that what you wanted to discuss?" Missy wondered softly.

"Yes, that's part of it," Jim told her. "You can't be coming around so much, Missy. It's putting a strain on my relationship with Trixie."

"I could talk to her," Missy offered, "maybe if I explain things."

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Jim declined the offer. "She needs to hear it from me, not you."

Missy stood up and went to stand beside Jim. Looking out the window, she said, "Trixie's a lucky girl. I hope she realizes that."

"I'm the lucky one," Jim smiled. "She completes me."

Missy tucked her arm through his. "I can't say I'm not a bit jealous, but I am happy for you. I do so want a relationship like that."

"Missy, I'm sorry if you thought that we had a chance," Jim said, guilt coloring his face. "I didn't realize you thought there was more."

"Don't worry, Jim," she admonished him, "although if I thought there was the slightest chance for us, I would keep trying. I guess you figured that out, huh?"

"Trixie did before I did," Jim admitted, embarrassed.

"I'll stay away," Missy promised. "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

Jim stared silently out the window. They stayed that way until the van pulled in front of the building.

"There she is," Missy smiled wistfully. "You better hurry."

"I plan on it," Jim grinned, but the smile was completely wiped off his face a moment later. He watched as Dan greeted Trixie with a hug and escorted her to his car.

"Jim," Missy cautioned, "he's probably just taking her home. I'm sure neither of them expected you to still be here."

"Evidently not," Jim said frowning. Shaking loose from her grip, he added, "Come on, Missy. I guess I can give you that ride home now."


	3. Surprise at Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

"Do you mind if we stop by my apartment first?" Jim asked Missy. "I want to change out of this suit before I go see Trixie."

"Sure, Jim," Missy agreed, "anything to help the cause. It's the least I can do after all the trouble I've caused."

Jim's mind was on Trixie as he drove. He couldn't help but smile as he thought just how angry she would be. There was no in between with that girl. She could dish back anything he ever said to her and then some. Surprised that he was looking forward to the upcoming fireworks, he realized the arousing passion they shared was often sparked by such a confrontation and wondered where that passion would lead them.

"Crap," Missy grouched as they exited the elevator to walk toward his apartment, "I've broken a heel."

"I thought it was something serious," Jim joked as she limped down the hall.

"It is serious," she frowned. "These are two hundred dollar shoes."

"My mistake," he apologized with an answering glitter in his eyes. "Allow me." Scooping her up, he carried her the remaining steps to the door of his apartment.

"Jim, put me down," she laughed. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Gladly," he panted, "oof."

Sitting her on her feet, he fished the key from his pocket and opened the door.

"Don't you dare try to carry me over the threshold," she warned with a giggle. "That's dangerous territory."

Pushing the door open, he said, "I quite agree. I may never recover from carrying you down the hall."

Call it fate, bad karma, or just the worst damn luck anyone ever possessed, but with his arm around a stumbling Missy he looked straight into the eyes of an angry Trixie Belden.

"Trixie," he smiled, pleased to see her despite how things might look to her. "I was just going to change before I went to see you."

"Really," she said stiffly. Glancing at his arm around Missy, she added, "I see you're doing well, Missy."

It was then that Jim noticed she sat close to Dan, his arm around her shoulder and he was holding her hand. Through narrowed eyes, he asked her, "What are you doing here, Trixie?"

"Waiting for you," she said slowly and distinctly, every word laced with anger.

"I'm glad you didn't have to wait alone," Jim said pointedly with a glare in Dan's direction.

"How about I give you a ride home, Missy?" Dan started to stand awkwardly.

"No, Dan," Trixie insisted, "you take me home. We haven't finished our discussion." She placed a hand on his thigh, knowing that such an intimate gesture would make Jim furious. Turning her attention back to Jim, she added, "I'm thinking of joining the police force. Dan makes it sound so exciting." She gripped his thigh tightly, daring him to contradict her.

The glare Jim gave Dan would have melted an entire glacier in a blizzard. "Don't you think that might be a little dangerous?"

"Jim, this isn't the time for this," Dan said worriedly. He knew when Jim had reached his limit, and unfortunately it was probably right about now.

"When would be a good time?" Jim asked coldly.

"I think it's time for me to go home," Trixie interrupted their confrontation. "If you don't want to take me, I'll get a cab." She grabbed her coat and stormed out the door.

"Aren't you going after her?" Dan looked at Jim in disbelief.

"I think the lady said you were to take her home," he commented bitterly. "You'd better hurry."

As Dan did exactly that, Jim sank with a groan into a nearby chair. After loosening his tie, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"That went well," Missy remarked drily.

"Shut up, Missy," Jim said tersely.

Missy limped over to the adjacent couch. "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you suggest?" Jim asked.

"You could get plastered," she offered with a smile.

Jim looked at her miserably. If there was ever a time in his life that he wanted to drink himself into a stupor, it was now. As tempting as it was, he knew not even that would get Trixie out of his mind.

Dan felt terrible. Trixie was weeping uncontrollably in the seat next to him and his best friend was ready to kill him. _Why didn't I just mind my own business?_

"Trixie," Dan said soothingly, "it's going to be alright."

"Didn't you hear them, Dan?" Trixie sobbed, angry tears running down her cheeks. "He carried her down the hall. They had their hands all over each other."

"He could say the same about us," Dan reminded her.

"We were talking about Jim and how much I loved him," Trixie burst out angrily. "Not laughing like it was the best day of our life."

Dan had to admit things looked bad, damn bad. Trixie was still crying. Whatever guys were supposed to do in a situation like this, he didn't have a clue. She needed a girlfriend. _Honey, that's it,_ he thought. _She'll know what to do._

As he slowed to turn, Trixie was jarred from her latest crying spell. "What are you doing?"

"Trixie," Dan said gently, "I can't keep driving you around all night. Do you want to talk to Honey? She's real good at stuff like this."

"You can take me home," she assured him. "I'll be okay."

"Please, Trixie," Dan pleaded. "I know Honey. She can handle this. I won't be able to sleep a wink if you don't talk to her."

"Di's at home, I'm sure," Trixie said. "If I need to talk, I can talk to her."

"I'd just feel better if you talked to Honey," he insisted. "Please." Sensing she was weakening, he added, "I'll call her right now and I'll tell her to call Di, okay?"

Nodding, Trixie leaned back in the seat of Dan's car. She really didn't want to talk to anyone. Ever.

Jim half-listened as Missy chatted on. He knew she was trying to get his mind off Trixie and he appreciated the effort, ineffective as it was. He had long since quit listening to her rambling.

"Jim," she called loudly, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Missy," he sighed, "it's just been a long day, a long and costly day."

She went to stand behind him and began rubbing his shoulders and neck. "Maybe this will help."

Jim didn't have the heart to tell her the pain was in his very soul and nothing she could do would make it better. As she continued her efforts, her movements became a little bolder. She bent closer. "Jim," she whispered seductively, "I could make you forget all about Trixie."

Startled, Jim turned his head in the direction of her voice.

"I'll show you." Missy pressed her lips against his and ran her hands through his thick red hair.

Stunned by his anger, Jim pushed her firmly away and slowly stood up. "I think I better call you a cab, Missy. I know you don't want to do more damage."

"You think she trusts you after this," Missy turned angrily on him, spurred on by his rejection. "She doesn't love you like I love you."

"Missy, if Trixie never speaks to me again in her whole life, I promise you that I would never turn to you." Jim said the words with a fierceness that made Missy jump back. "I'll call you a cab while you limp back down to the foyer."

"Jim, I'm sorry." Missy was stopped from saying anything further by the look in his eyes. Grabbing her broken heel, she walked quickly out the door.

Dan arrived just in time to see Missy riding away in a cab. He had seen that look on her face before. She looked mad enough to chew nails. Sighing, he walked inside. This night was sure to get better. It just had to.

When Dan walked in the apartment, Jim was sitting in his favorite chair nursing a beer. For someone that rarely drank without a meal, he seemed to be holding it well.

"What happened to Missy?" Dan asked, ignoring the beer. "I saw her downstairs. She didn't look too pleasant."

"She's not," Jim remarked, "but she did give me one good piece of advice." He held up the beer before taking another drink.

"I took Trixie to stay with Honey," Dan told him.

"How is she?" Jim immediately focused his concern on her.

"Crying like a baby," Dan said honestly. "You've hurt her badly."

"Crying?" He flinched uncomfortably. _Why did I allow myself to get so angry? I should have begged her for forgiveness_. In fact, Jim had wanted to comfort Trixie earlier, even in his jealous rage. Dan's words magnified the guilt he had been feeling. Now that he had recovered from his misplaced anger, he felt the loss of her presence settling over him like grief. Turning to Dan, he asked, "Did you know Missy was acting the entire time?"

"Yeah, when did you figure it out?" Dan's dry reply was more of a challenge than a question.

"Tonight," Jim admitted ruefully, "right before I asked her to leave."

"What happened?" Dan asked cautiously, his brows lifting.

"Not that," Jim assured him, "but it could have. She was more than willing."

"Oh," Dan said, quietly digesting that bit of information.

"I need to ask you something," Jim continued.

Dan waited. He knew what Jim was going to say and it was going to give him great pleasure to tell him the truth.

"Trixie," Jim said, "why was she here?"

"Don't you trust your friends, Jim?" Dan asked coolly. "Or is it just Trixie?"

Jim had the grace to flush under Dan's scrutiny. "Okay, I behaved like a jerk. I know you two would never do anything behind my back, but she did look upset when I came in. I need to know why."

"Because she loves your sorry ass," Dan grinned and swiped one of the unopened beers from the table. "Although, I don't know why she would. You're so loveable right now, smelling like a brewery and all."

"She loves me," Jim repeated hopefully. Then he remembered that he had hurt her. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Jim, do you love her?" Dan asked seriously.

"Yes, I love her." It was the first time Jim had said the words out loud. It was freeing and exhilarating and he wanted to say them again and again. To Trixie.

"Then you need to tell her so," Dan advised. "Not right now." He pushed Jim back down into his seat. "She's with Honey. Honey knows how you feel. She'll be able to calm Trixie down."

Jim nodded silently. He knew Dan was right. As much as he hated to admit it, Dan was right about a lot lately. He had just been too hardheaded to listen. He would start tonight.

"I'm quitting the CAP," Trixie told Honey in between sniffles.

"Oh, Trixie, no," Honey replied, shaken by her friends declaration.

When Dan called there was no one more surprised by what he had to say than Honey. The arrival of Trixie, red-eyed and sniffling, shocked her even more. Her parents had witnessed Trixie's entrance into the spacious apartment but had stayed discreetly out of sight. Placing a consoling arm around her, Honey had led her upstairs to her bedroom. Now, she was, for once, at a loss for comforting words.

"I can't face him and Missy," Trixie insisted. "It would be too humiliating and painful."

"What happened, Trixie?" Honey asked quietly, her calm voice soothing.

"It could have been a million different things," she shrugged, "but it all leaves me with the same conclusion. Jim will always put Missy first and I can't deal with that."

"Trixie, Jim loves you," Honey argued.

"If that's his version of love, I'm better off without it." Trixie crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Trixie, is this because he didn't come with us on the field trip?" Honey inquired. "I'm sure he had a good explanation."

"He always has a good explanation. Dan had a good explanation." She looked down at her hands before continuing. "Your father and Mr. Frayne have good explanations." She raised her eyes to meet Honey's. "And it all amounts to the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Honey asked, alarmed.

"Missy needs them, and I don't," Trixie choked out the words.

"Trixie," Honey struggled for words to refute her claim but couldn't find them.

"Let's face it," Trixie said, tears threatening to fall once more, "if Missy needs Jim all she has to do is ask. I just wanted to feel like I was special. Is that so much for me to ask?"

Sobbing, Trixie flung herself onto Honey's pillows and began to cry.

Angrily, Honey stormed from the room to confront her father. "How could you?" she yelled at him as she pushed open the door to his study.

"What is it, Honey?" Matt Wheeler looked up from his chair in confusion.

"Missy," she said quietly, "how could you do that to Trixie?"

"Honey, we've been over this," he explained. "She has no one else."

"Her pathetic act has all of you eating away with guilt and she's using that guilt to manipulate, connive, and ruin Jim and Trixie's relationship." Honey looked at her father with outrage and disappointment.

"Perhaps if their relationship were stronger…," he suggested.

"Daddy, don't you remember how much she hurt Trixie before? Or that horrible day?" Honey reminded him angrily. "Doesn't Trixie deserve better than this? No wonder she feels betrayed by everyone."

"Do you want me to talk to Trixie?" he asked.

"And say what, Daddy? 'I'm sorry, Trixie, that we hired Missy, but she needs us. You understand right?'"

"I always thought Missy just needed a little guidance," he sighed.

"And what does Trixie need? Did you even think about that?"

"No, I didn't," Matt looked concerned and more than a little guilty. "I thought with Jim by her side she'd be just fine. Was I wrong about that?"

"Have you listened to me at all?" Honey sighed in exasperation. Quietly, she said, "Trixie's not coming back to the CAP."

"What?" Mathew Wheeler sat back, stunned. "I never meant for that to happen. I swear it, Honey."

"Well, it has," Honey said angrily as she plopped down on the nearby sofa. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Even in the mess he had made, Matt couldn't help but smile at his daughter with pride. She had said we, not you, but we. Her determination to help Trixie was admirable, but it was his actions that were at fault, not hers.

"I could talk to Trixie," he offered tentatively, unaccustomed to this unsettling feeling of uncertainty. "I mean, really talk to her, not just apologize."

"Oh, Daddy," Honey sighed sadly, tears in her eyes, "she thinks you prefer Missy to her. I don't know if she'd listen."

Mr. Wheeler shifted a little uncomfortably in his chair. "That's not true, sweetheart, but I have known Missy a lot longer. I can't help but be concerned about her future." He lifted his hand to silence her when Honey gasped. "I know she acted abominably. You don't have to remind me of that. Still, we just can't abandon her. Maybe with time and some guidance things will get better for her. I just don't know how to help her without offending Trixie, and you're right, Trixie deserves better." He looked at Honey helplessly. "I've really made a mess of things, haven't I?"

She and her dad exchanged a resigned look. _What are we going to do?_ Honey echoed her previous question inwardly. With Trixie gone, perhaps Missy would get her heart's desire.


	4. You Don't Understand

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

**You Don't Understand**

* * *

When Jim woke the next morning, he had one thing on his mind. Seeing Trixie as soon as possible. There was so much he needed to tell her, things that he should have said last night. Today would be a new beginning for them. With that determined thought, his spirits rose along with his hopes. He was going to force her to listen to him no matter what.

Dan, however, barely managed to groan as he rolled over. He and Jim had certainly overindulged a bit the night before. Incredibly, Jim was awake and showered, eager to see Trixie. _How come,_ Dan moaned silently, _this stuff never affects him?_

"Hop up, Danny boy," Jim grinned with vigor as he stood in the doorway, "times a-wasting."

"You have fun today, Jim," Dan muttered, "because I'm going to kill you later." He covered his head with a pillow as he let out a guttural groan.

Jim laughed at his usually cheerful friend. In fact, he was downright pleased with Dan's condition. It was about time he got the best of him and this was as good as any time to gloat.

"Not feeling bad, are you?" Jim called from the doorway, a small smirk upon his face. "You better hurry, or you'll be late for work."

"What time is it?" Dan said as he struggled to sit up.

"A little after eight," Jim shrugged, still smirking.

"Eight," Dan scrambled to his feet in a panic. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I tried," Jim said innocently.

"Good grief, they'll have my hide at the precinct. Now I'll be stuck doing paperwork all day." Raking a hand through his dark hair, he was forced to sit, stopping to clutch his aching head tighter.

Jim grinned as Dan struggled to get dressed and look presentable. "What? No, shower?"

"Sue me," Dan grumbled as he shot Jim a dark look.

Feeling quite satisfied with himself, Jim chuckled with amusement and left the apartment. Hopefully, Dan would realize that it wasn't even seven in the morning before he left for work.

Jim knew this was the only day that Trixie came in early to work and he would be waiting. This was one conversation that would not be interrupted. As he paced nervously through the lobby, waiting, Jim began to rehearse what he would say to Trixie and every practiced monologue ended in the same way. I love you. If she knew one thing after today, it would be that he loved her.

When his dad and Mr. Wheeler walked in, Jim rushed over to greet them. Honey, he noted, was with them. Alarmed, he looked for Trixie.

"Where's Trixie?" Jim asked. "I thought she was with you."

Honey and her father exchanged a look that Jim immediately didn't like. "Where is she?" he repeated slowly.

"She's not coming in today," Honey told him, a frantic look gracing her face.

"Then I'll go to her," Jim said firmly.

"Now, son," Win Frayne warned him, seeing the panic on his face, "don't go out half-cocked and make things worse." All Matt had told him so far was that Trixie had left CAP. He had been surprised, but now examining the look on his son's face, he had an uncomfortable suspicion that Jim was to blame for her decision.

"I'm fine, Dad," he assured him, "but it's way past time that I talked with Trixie."

"For goodness sakes, Win, let the boy go," Matt said gruffly. "If you had to listen to Trixie cry all night, you'd understand."

"She cried all night?" Jim felt a quick stab of guilt and more than just a pang of remorse for not insisting on seeing her sooner.

"What did you do to make her cry?" Win asked, his anger starting to surface as he grabbed Jim by the arm. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"Let him go, Win," Matt said quietly, "because believe it or not, this is more our fault than his."

"You're planning on telling me how to raise my son, are you?" Win demanded with a lift of his brow, but dropped his hand from Jim's arm.

"No, I plan on knocking some sense into you." Mathew Wheeler glared back angrily. Sighing, he held his anger as he looked over at Honey. "We need to apologize to Trixie. It was a mistake to bring Missy here."

"We?" Win asked pointedly. "If I recall correctly, you were the one insistent upon hiring her. In fact, _**I**_ remember stating that it wasn't your greatest idea."

An angry red flush started creeping up Matt Wheeler's neck and slowly spreading across his face. "Does that matter now? _**We **_still need to do something about it. Trixie is upset with both of us."

"For goodness sake," Win exclaimed, "just talk to the girl. She's sensible, surely she'll understand."

"And say what?" Matt challenged, remembering the conversation from the previous night.

"I'm sure I can think of something," Win retorted. "You never know how to handle women."

"Handle women?" Matt hooted, causing them both to laugh. "Just wait until I tell that to Katie," he continued with a grin. "Let's see how you handle her."

"Will you two stop? You're just as bad as Jim and Dan," Honey stood before them with fire in her eyes, her hands on her hips.

Both men grinned sheepishly at each other. It had been a long time since they had enjoyed a good battle. Conflict was a part of their friendship, and for some odd reason, it drew them closer. They had almost forgotten how much fun it was.

Now Win looked at Jim sternly, who had wisely chosen to remain silent during the parental outburst. "I assume you are partially to blame for this mess?"

"It's all my fault, Dad," Jim said regretfully. "If I had handled things better, Trixie would still be here. You and Mr. Wheeler don't have to fix anything. I do."

"Don't mention that word in front of your mother," Win warned him with a glare at Matt. Ignoring the grin on his friend's face, he continued firmly, "I will to talk to you about this later. No son of mine should be in the business of making girls cry." He gave his son a sympathetic smile. "Now go make up before she changes her mind."

"Thanks, Dad," Jim grinned and hurried off.

Both men watch him go with amusement.

"Trixie will make a fine daughter-in-law, Win," Matt smiled. "You'll be having grandchildren soon."

"I'd like that," Win admitted wistfully, "and I know his mother would. I just hope that knot-head of a son doesn't mess things up with that temper of his."

"Katie didn't let it bother her," Matt teased. "Now that's one woman with the patience of a saint."

Honey rolled her eyes at her father and his best friend. Her mother always said if those two ever grew up they might make some sense. She was beginning to agree with her.

Taking the steps to her dorm room three at a time, Jim was breathless by the time he knocked on the door. He was greeted by a half-asleep Diana Lynch.

"Jim," she mumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Trixie."

Di looked to where Trixie lay sleeping. "Can you wait out here until I get dressed?"

Nodding, Jim leaned against the wall while he waited. At least, this way Trixie couldn't refuse to see him.

In a few minutes, Di opened the door once more, a frown marring her pretty face. "I'm going to get breakfast and then head to the library." She gave Jim a menacing glare. "What happened last night? I've never seen Trixie this upset."

"I made a big mess of things," he explained. He looked with concern over Diana's shoulder to where Trixie lay sleeping.

Diana stubbornly crossed her arms in front of her. "Just what did you do? Maybe I should talk to Trixie before I let you in."

"Please, Di," Jim insisted, "I really need to talk to her."

"I don't know," Diana wavered before finally nodding. "If you hurt her again, you'll not only have me to worry about but her brothers as well." With a warning tone in her voice, she added, "I promise you that."

Jim flushed at the censure in her voice, but stood his ground. "If I hurt her again, I deserve that and more."

"You better make this work. I only get up this early for you one time." She relented then, allowing him entrance into their room before leaving.

Jim looked at Trixie as she lay. Studying her carefully, he noticed that she was still clothed in the outfit she had worn the previous day. He could see the streaks on her face from her tears the night before. He felt helpless as waves of guilt assaulted him. Before he could stop himself, he lay beside her and took her in his arms. It was the only comfort he could offer her to make up for what she had gone through the previous night.

When Trixie stirred she felt strong arms tighten around her. A familiar scent invaded her dreams. _Jim,_ she sighed, _sweet wonderful Jim._ She snuggled deeper into his embrace. Then her eyes popped wide open. Grinning lazily above her, was Jim smiling like he had all the time in the world.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he teased, "or should I say good afternoon."

"What are you doing in my bed?" Trixie said testily as she lay, too astounded to move.

"Watching you sleep," he assured her. "That's all, I promise."

"Like that means a lot coming from you." She glared at him and pushed him aside.

"Trixie," Jim pleaded, "we need to talk." He pulled her close once more. "Please."

"Really," she lifted her brows, "what if I don't want to talk?"

"There's always other things," he grinned hopefully.

"Get out," she spit out angrily. "Get out now!"

"Trixie," he said desperately, "just here me out. Let me say this."

Trixie leaned back with her arms folded and began impatiently tapping her foot. "I'm waiting."

Jim sighed and lay back down beside her, propping his head in his hand. "I'm sorry, Trix. You were right and I've been the biggest idiot in the whole world."

"Am I supposed to argue with any of that?" Trixie tried to maintain her composure as Jim rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"No, I don't suppose you would," he replied, nervous at her lack of emotion.

"If that's all," Trixie looked at the door.

"No, damn it, that's not all," Jim snapped irritably. Taking a deep calming breath, he said, "Trixie, I love you. I think I've loved you since the first day we met."

Instead of the happiness he expected to find, Jim saw an immeasurable amount of sadness in her blue eyes. Swallowing hard, he waited for her to respond. He waited and died a little with each second.

"If you had told me that two days ago," Trixie bit her lip to stop the trembling, before continuing, "it would have been enough."

"Enough?" Jim asked confused.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I need to feel more than loved. I need to feel special."

"Oh, Trixie, you are special," Jim said fiercely.

"Not enough to come first in your life," Trixie blinked back the tears as she spoke.

"Don't do this to us, Trixie," Jim begged, tears in his own eyes.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" she questioned. "I love you too much to be second best in your life."

"You love me?" Jim smiled for one of the rare times that day.

"Jim, it doesn't matter," Trixie whispered. "I couldn't bear to be pushed aside every time Missy called, no matter what the reason."

"Have I hurt you so badly that you've lost all faith in me?" Jim caressed the side of her face, wiping away a stray tear.

They stared at each other with a look that would last forever, but in reality it was only for a moment.

"Trixie," Jim murmured, intent on persuading her with a kiss.

"Don't, Jim, please," she pleaded, "don't make it any harder."

"You really mean it," Jim said, a numb feeling invading his body and his thoughts. "I guess it wouldn't matter if I said I told Missy to stay away."

"No." Jim still didn't understand she realized. It was no longer about Missy. She wanted to be the most important person in his life. Maybe it was selfish, but that's how it was. He hadn't done that and it was something that couldn't be changed.

"Please," he urged her, "we can work through this."

"I don't want to." She forced her voice to remain flat and uncaring, and then she stood and walked toward the door. Opening it, she motioned for him to leave.

"This isn't over," Jim said firmly as he paused beside Trixie. When she remained stubbornly silent, he placed a brief kiss on the top of her head. "I'm not giving up."

Jim sat in his car for a long time after leaving Trixie. She was wrong. She was the most important person in his life. He had just done a lousy job showing her. Well, if she thought he was giving up that easily she didn't know him at all. Now, however, wasn't the time for that and he couldn't face everyone back at the office. His wounds were too fresh. So he did what guys have been doing for ages. He went home to lick his wounds and get ready to fight for Trixie.

Jim didn't know it, but Trixie had watched him the entire time. When he didn't leave immediately, she waited and hoped, not knowing exactly what she was expecting. He had done exactly what she had asked. So she just stood there, fighting the urge to go to him and tell him she was wrong. As she watched him drive away, she still felt disappointed that he hadn't come back for her. She would have turned him away, at least, that's what she told herself.

When Dan came home, he found Jim staring solemnly at a blank TV screen. "Do I need to ask?"

Jim shrugged half-heartedly. "I guess it depends on what you want to ask."

"You did speak to Trixie, didn't you?" Dan sat in the chair across from Jim.

"Yes," Jim gave a short clipped answer.

"And did you happen to mention how much you loved her?" Dan prodded along.

"Yes, Dan, I told her," Jim snapped, "and according to her, she loves me. It's just not enough."

"Enough?" Dan looked at him in confusion.

"That's what I said," Jim laughed ruefully. "Wrong answer."

"Women," Dan snorted as sank back on the couch beside Jim. "I don't think I'll ever understand them."

"I'm not doing so well in that department either," Jim said glumly.

"I would never have thought of Trixie as a drama queen," Dan said bemused.

"She's been hurt," Jim said in her defense, "and she's not in a forgiving mood. I behaved like a louse."

"Yes, you did," Dan agreed quite easily. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you think I should do?" Jim asked him pointedly. "I'm sure you were going to tell me anyway."

"That's the first sensible question you've asked in a long time," Dan grinned.

"Well?"

"Whatever you do, don't give her time to find someone else," he answered. "Other than that, I don't have much experience with hurt, angry females who are hopelessly in love with me. By that time, they usually hate my guts."

"And you call me a dog," Jim chuckled. He paused for a moment. "Hopelessly? Are you sure about that?"

"Jim, that's the only thing I'm sure about."

Honey Wheeler had worried all day, especially when Jim or Trixie hadn't returned her phone calls. If those two had made up, it wouldn't be for long because she was going to murder them. They knew she was waiting and they could have at least let her know.

When she got to Trixie's dorm, she noticed that Jim's car wasn't in the parking lot. She couldn't remember what time Trixie had classes today, if any.

Trixie did answer the door, still in the same clothes she had worn the night before. "Hi," she grinned weakly.

Honey gave her an assessing look before entering the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered wearily, "I just needed some time alone to think."

"I missed you at work today," Honey admitted. "I wish you would change your mind."

"I missed you, too," Trixie smiled, "but it's time I put a little distance from everything there."

"Did you talk to Jim?"

"He came by," Trixie said vaguely. "We agreed not to see each other anymore."

"Jim agreed to that?" Honey said, stunned.

"I didn't give him any choice." Trixie turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. She wished Honey would stop questioning her. She was already having trouble defending her actions to herself. _If I love_ _him, I should be able to forgive him._ But that thought was always followed closely by another. _Why can't I?_

"Are you sure about this?" Honey drew her brows together. "I can't believe you're going to let Missy win."

"Missy didn't win," Trixie said bluntly, "I lost."

"It sounds like you and Jim both lost." When Trixie didn't reply, Honey added, "Nobody's perfect, Trixie."

"It doesn't matter now," Trixie said as she collapsed on her bed. How could she explain things to Honey when she couldn't even explain them to Jim?

"It's not too late, Trixie," Honey insisted. "Give him a chance. Talk to him."

Trixie shook her head. It was time to move on and starting tomorrow she had to look for another job. This one had cost her too much.


	5. More Than Flowers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

"It's been a week, Jim," Dan unnecessarily reminded him. "Are you going to send flowers every day?"

"What can I do?" he complained. "She won't take my phone calls. She refuses to see me. She sends back my notes unopened. The flowers are the only thing she can't return."

Dan looked at Jim. While Dan was sprawled comfortable on the couch, Jim kept making a continuous trip between the kitchen and the small living room. If he weren't so miserable, it would be quite amusing. When he caught Jim looking at him, he sighed knowing what was going to happen next.

"Maybe you could talk to her," Jim suggested hopefully. "She likes you."

"So you want me to be your stand-in," Dan rolled his eyes. Then he grinned slyly, "Just how far do you want me to go?"

"If I didn't need you right now," Jim swore, "I'd knock that silly grin all the way to the Bronx."

"Yeah, but you do," Dan snickered, "so what do I get out of it?"

"I allow you to live," Jim said sourly, his good humor having been gone for days.

"Not good enough." Dan placed his palms behind his head and looked expectantly up at Jim.

"Whatever you want," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"The TV is all mine and you have to disappear on Friday and Saturday nights," Dan arched his brows, daring Jim to disagree.

"If I get Trixie back, the TV is all yours, but I only disappear for one month," Jim bargained.

"Just the weekends will be fine," Dan laughed, certain that he could talk some sense into Trixie. _God help me,_ he thought, _just let it be soon. _Living with a lovesick Jim was not an experience he ever wanted to repeat.

Dan wasn't so certain when Trixie greeted him at her door that afternoon. He could see the determination in her eyes, daring him to talk about Jim. Instead, he smiled charmingly.

"I was beginning to think you had fled the country," he joked. He peered through the room to see if the flowers were still there. They were. "It smells like a funeral parlor in here," he grinned.

"Hello, Dan," she smiled back. "What brings you here?"

"Honey told me you were looking for a job," he explained, knowing that would receive her interest.

"Do you know of one?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"I might," he grinned. "Let's discuss it over dinner. I'm starved." This, at least, was true. He hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Okay," she said warily, "let me get my things."

"Would you rather go to the student lounge or that place down the street? It would be more private," Dan asked as they walked out.

Trixie nodded, more interested in the possibility of a job than in a meal.

Dan took the time to study Trixie while they walked. She looked fine, maybe not as upbeat as usual, but nothing to be concerned about. He was hoping she would look more like Jim, the thought bringing an unbidden smirk to his face. _I should have bargained for six months,_ he grinned inwardly. His confidence in his ability restored, Dan whistled happily.

"What kind of whistle is that?" Trixie asked him.

"It's a Bob-white," Dan laughed. "Jim taught it to Honey and me. Do you want to try it?"

"No, thanks," she shook her head, "I'm not in the mood to whistle."

As they entered the small café, Dan sniffed appreciatively. "I hope they don't take too long."

"Try the burgers," Trixie suggested. "That shouldn't take too long and they are usually pretty good."

"Two burgers with fries?" Dan inquired before ordering. At Trixie's nod, he gave the menus back to the waitress after ordering.

"Now tell me about this job," Trixie urged him.

"Were you serious about working at the police station?" Dan slowly dangled the bait, waiting for an answer.

"I'd be serious about almost any place right now," she admitted sheepishly.

"You know, Trixie, they are holding your slot open at CAP," he told her. "They all want you back."

"Not an option; move on," Trixie said firmly.

"There might be a position for a part-time clerk," he told her. "It's just temporary while Amy's on maternity leave." _And judging by the looks_ _of her that should be any day,_ Dan mused.

"Do you think it would work with my school schedule?" she asked hopefully.

"It's only two or three days a week and I think the other girls would be willing to work with you on that," Dan told her, "although you might have to pull some really early shifts or evenings."

Trixie laughed, "I guess that's why they would be so cooperative."

"How does it sound?" Dan tapped his fingers on the table, pondering his next move.

"It sounds wonderful," she smiled gratefully.

Dan played with the straw in his soda. "You know, I could put in a good word for you," he offered.

"Would you?" she asked with anticipation.

"Maybe," he said thoughtfully, "if you'll answer a few questions."

"About what?" Trixie looked warily at him.

"Jim," Dan said simply. Seeing the stubborn look on her face, he added, "Give me a break, Trix. I've got to tell him something."

"Jim sent you?" Trixie's heart pounded just a bit faster at this news.

"He's in love with you," he countered, "and you're in love with him. Why is that a problem?"

"He knows," Trixie said, the determined glint back in her eyes.

"For crying out loud, he's not perfect." Dan rolled his eyes, and then narrowed them as he studied her closely. "Maybe he's better off without you. Your standards are impossible for anyone to live up to."

"What do you mean?" she said, flushing as she spoke.

"Jim's just a guy, Trix," Dan shook his head, "and he messed up. I supposed you never did that, did you?"

Trixie grew silent as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. She was afraid. The thought made her angry. She was angry at herself, Jim, Missy, and everyone at CAP. She was even angry at Dan. He shouldn't have brought this up. She hadn't told anyone about waking up in a cold sweat from nightmares, ones that made her relive that horrible day. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't go back to CAP. It was easier to walk away than to allow herself to trust anyone right now.

"I'll think about it, Dan." That was all that she could promise him.

Dan grinned at Trixie. It was a start and happening more quickly than he had hoped for. "What do you want me to tell Jim?"

Trixie hesitated. The excuses she had been giving Jim were just that, excuses, and not the truth. Finally, she relented, "Tell him, I need a little more time and then I'll talk to him."

"What about CAP?" Dan asked, his tone serious this time.

"Let's see how this job at the station works out," Trixie suggested. "I'm not sure I can go back to work at CAP."

"Okay," Dan said, his voice suddenly tender, "can you stop by tomorrow after lunch? It's always good to catch them on a full stomach."

"One o'clock sound okay to you?"

"It sure does, Freckles," he smiled. He was starting to plan how he was going to spend his weekends before he walked her back to her dorm.

Dan stopped by the station on his way home. The sergeant on duty that day was a good friend of his. Relieved that he was still there, Dan stopped to greet him.

"Hey, Sarge, how's it going?" Dan asked with a grin. "Rounding up any bad guys?"

"You scared them all away, Mangan," he kidded. "Why are you here now?"

"I need a favor," Dan told him, "a big favor."

"Then you'll owe me one. What is it?"

"There's not been a replacement hired for Amy's position, has there?"

"Not yet," he answered, "most people aren't looking for temporary part-time work with lousy pay. You got someone in mind?"

"Yeah," Dan answered, "and she'd be perfect."

Dan was feeling pretty good about his day when he arrived home. Jim evidently heard his key in the door and jumped from his seat as Dan entered the apartment. Although he didn't say anything, the inquiring look Jim gave Dan was anxious and expectant. Taking his time, Dan went to get a drink from the kitchen before sitting on the sofa. Sipping the soda thirstily, he let out a soft sigh as he finished. He grabbed the remote and grinned back at Jim.

"Just making sure you don't get too used to this," Dan chuckled. "It'll be mine soon."

"I take it you talked to Trixie then," Jim said casually.

"Yeah, I did," he remarked, still sipping on his drink.

Jim clenched his jaws. Dan was going to draw this out for as much enjoyment as he could. They both knew it. Since neither one of them had ever been in this situation before it was new territory for both of them. It was just unfortunate for Jim that he happened to be on the receiving end. This time.

"How is she?" Jim tried to sound casual but failed miserably. The concern was evident in his voice.

"Still the same," he closed his eyes as if to recall her vision. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, cute as a button. Yeah, still the same."

"You're not helping," Jim muttered.

Dan set his drink on the table and leaned toward Jim, not attempting to hide the twinkle in his eyes. "You're not asking the right questions."

Stifling an urge to smack the glee right off Dan's face, Jim asked briskly, "What did she say about me?"

"Now that's a good question," Dan smiled in approval.

"Dan," Jim warned, his temper barely held in check.

Dan reared back and laughed loudly. "I told you I have everything under control."

"Are you ever going to answer my question?" Jim said the words calmly, but an angry flush betrayed his feelings.

"What question was that?" Dan joked, but changed his mind when he saw the look Jim gave him. "Alright, I'll talk. She said she'd talk to you soon, but she needed time to think."

"How much time?" Jim asked, sorely fed up with Dan's antics.

"You know how girls are," Dan shrugged, "hours, days, weeks. Just enjoy the peace and quiet."

"That took you all afternoon?" Jim inquired in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm the master," Dan grinned, "and you can't rush the master."

Jim snorted in response.

"Oh, and I think she has a job at the station," Dan added with delight, knowing Jim would not be pleased.

"The station?" Jim frowned. "It's not dangerous, is it?"

"I doubt if she'll even get a paper cut." Dan stood and stretched his long limbs, tossing the remote in the air and catching it. "I guess I'll turn in. It seems my work here is done."

Jim shook his head and grinned as Dan left the room. They were as close as brothers and sometimes fought like them, too. This was one battle he was willing to let Dan enjoy. Trixie was going to talk to him. He would just have to be patient and send flowers.

The next day Honey made a beeline for Trixie after class. She had noticed how Trixie had fled after each and every class they shared. This time she intended to be quicker.

"Trixie," she called, "wait up."

Trixie halted her steps and turned reluctantly to look at Honey. "Hi," she smiled hesitantly.

"Do you have time to talk for a bit?" Honey asked her, determined not to take no for an answer.

Trixie recognized the look in Honey's eyes for it had been the same look staring back at her in the mirror for days. Giving in to the impulse to rely on her friend, she sighed, "Oh, Honey, I've missed you."

Tears came unbidden to Honey's eyes. "I've missed you, too."

"Do you forgive me for being such an idiot?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Honey assured her. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"That would be super," Trixie grinned.

Both girls spent the first few minutes catching up on everything that had been going on the past week. Honey had been making plans with Brian for the weekend. Trixie smiled happily at that.

"You could join us if you wanted to," Honey suggested.

"Like Brian would appreciate that," Trixie laughed.

"It would be okay, I'm sure," she insisted. "We could even get Jim to join us."

"Yeah, about that," Trixie sighed, "I think I've just made a complete idiot of myself."

"What happened, Trixie?" Honey asked quietly. "Jim had every intention of apologizing. I've never seen him so concerned."

"He's still sending me flowers," Trixie admitted with a blush. "Oh, Honey, what can I say to him? I made such a big deal out of everything. I'm not so angry anymore, but how can I explain if I'm not even sure what I'm feeling?"

"Just tell him the truth," Honey advised.

"I wouldn't know the truth if it hit me over the head," Trixie moaned, "and now I feel so embarrassed I don't know if I could ever face him."

"It's never as bad as it seems," Honey smiled, trying to cheer her.

It was just past twelve-thirty when Trixie realized the time. "I've got an appointment at one," she apologized. "I'm going to check on a job."

"You can always come back to CAP," Honey asserted. "Daddy insisted on keeping your position open. He feels terrible about all the misunderstandings, Trix." Honey's eyes were pleading.

"I'm feeling like a coward," Trixie reluctantly confessed. "I feel like I've burned all my bridges."

"Well, you haven't," she declared staunchly. "Remember that."

Trixie hugged her gratefully and gave a small wave as she went to meet Dan at the station.

"Hey, Trixie," Dan grinned at her when he saw her walking toward him. "I told the sarge all about you. He's desperate. Amy went into labor last night."

"I guess that's good for both of us," Trixie smiled. "Do you think he'll let me start to work soon?"

"There are usually background checks," he told her, "but he may hire you pending the outcome." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "You haven't broken any laws lately, have you?"

"Not even a parking ticket," Trixie laughed. "That's easy to do when you don't have a car."

The sergeant was happy to have a replacement for Amy. "Most of the clerks work part-time so the scheduling was giving me a headache."

Dan chuckled loudly, "It sounds like I did you a favor."

Ignoring Dan pointedly, he turned to Trixie. "Here's the paperwork. We usually wait until the background check is done, but we're going to make an exception," he gave Dan a stern look, "on account of Dan."

"Thank you," Trixie said sincerely, "I'm glad you're willing to work around my class schedule."

The sergeant laughed, "You won't be so happy when you see your hours, I promise."

"When do you want me to start?"

"You can start today," he told her, "after you get the paperwork finished. You do know this job will be finished by December and you'll probably have to work some over the Thanksgiving weekend."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," she replied.

"Take care of the rest of it, Mangan," he ordered, "and then get your butt back to work."

Dan pulled Trixie into an adjoining room where she could sit and fill out her paperwork. "I guess that means I get to show you around."

"Is he always so intimidating?" Trixie asked.

"That," Dan snorted, "was nothing. He was having a good day."

"I'll try to stay out of his way," she remarked.

"Smart girl," he grinned. He looked at the papers in her hand. "You'll probably get a little training this week and then they'll put you on the schedule. Just give one of the clerks your class schedule so they won't mess you up."

"Well, like you said it's mostly typing and answering the phone."

"Just remember," Dan warned her, "don't discuss any details you learn here. They'll tell you that when you train but I just want to be sure you don't forget." He paused and gave her a wary look. "Don't try to do any investigating on your own either. That's my job."

"I thought that was the detective's job," she smiled innocently.

"That, too," he chuckled. "Oh, by the way, I told Jim you'd talk to him. Don't make me a liar either." He gave a friendly way as he left, leaving Trixie alone. _Don't let me down, Freckles,_ he silently pleaded as he went out the door.


	6. How To Walk Alone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**How To Walk Alone**_  
_

**Chapter Six**

Trixie eagerly began her job. Although it was only a simple clerk's job, she was privy to certain information as she typed out police reports filed in the field. Having Dan around to encourage her was an added bonus.

"Hey, Trixie," one of the officers handed her a file, "can you type this up for me?"

Trixie smiled up at the dark-haired handsome cop. "Hi, Mark" she said fondly. All of the clerks had warned her about him. With his devastating good looks and charm, no wonder the women at the station swooned over him. "It's what they pay me to do."

Mark winked and grinned back at her, reminding Trixie of when she first met Dan. "Well, don't work too hard, Freckles," he teased.

Trixie shook her head as he walked out the door. Someday she would make sure that Dan paid for giving her that nickname. Sighing, she looked at the report. If she hurried, she could be done by nine and able to leave on time.

With no disruptions to delay her, she managed to type all of the information for Mark. She put it in his box for him to review and sign. Although glad the day was over, she frowned at the darkness outside while zipping up her coat.

"Hey, Trixie," the desk sergeant called to her, "do you want me to call a cab?"

"No, thanks," she replied, shaking her head, "I need the exercise." She didn't want to add that she barely had enough money to last until payday. Cab fares were just out of her reach at the moment.

"Be careful," he cautioned her as she waved and walked out the door.

Trixie pulled her coat closer to her body as the wind whipped around her. Shivering, she wished she had remembered to bring her gloves and shoved her hands into her pockets. It was then she saw the familiar car across the street. Staring fiercely through the window of the small black sports car, she was disappointed there was no driver. _Not that it would matter,_ she reminded herself, _it's probably not his car._

Putting her head down against the wind, she trudged bravely along the deserted street. With all the grace of a Mack truck, she slammed into a wall of muscles. Two hands reached to steady her as she glanced up to see a set of green eyes studying her intensely.

"We've got to quit meeting like this," he joked, not releasing his grip on her arms.

"Jim," she whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"Hi," he smiled tenderly, "Dan told me you had to work late and I thought I'd show up just in case you needed a ride."

She bit her lip and looked guardedly up at him.

"It's cold, Trix, and you're trembling," Jim said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Just let me give you a ride home. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Okay," she nodded and allowed him to put his arm around her as they walked to his car. The darkness hid the blush that stained her cheeks when she realized the coldness of the night wasn't the only reason she was trembling.

They didn't speak even after they were both safe and warm inside the small car. Jim seemed to be concentrating hard on the traffic around him while Trixie kept giving him sideways glances. Nervously, she played with the hem of her jacket, trying to think of the right words to say to him.

Finally, as Jim approached her dorm, she forced herself to speak. "Jim," she stammered, "thanks for giving me a ride home."

"I'm glad to do it," he assured her, "although I was hoping you might feel like talking." His last few words were more of a question than anything and he looked expectantly at her.

"Di's upstairs," Trixie told him, even though she didn't want him to leave.

"And Dan's at my place," Jim sighed and captured her small hand in his. "Do you want to go someplace else?"

"Where could we go?"

"Maybe to the park," he suggested. With a twinkle in his green eyes, he added, "To park?"

"That would be okay," she said slowly, trying to stop the smile that was threatening to appear.

Jim held her hand during the entire drive, only releasing it to change gears. When he found a secluded spot, he pulled the parking brake and turned to Trixie.

"Trixie," he began, his voice heavy with emotion, "I never meant to hurt you. I should have stood up for you with Dad and Mr. Wheeler."

"Oh, Jim," she said, yearning clearly written across her face, "it was my fault. Missy just makes me so crazy. I feel so…, well, I just don't feel like me around her."

"It was never your fault," he said soothingly as he clutched both of her hands. "You had a right to feel like you did. I want you to always be able to tell me how you feel."

"Still," she protested, "I should have talked to you instead of just deciding everything for myself."

"You were right about Missy," Jim admitted. "I was just hoping it would be different. I am sorry, Trix."

"I guess we both made mistakes," Trixie said softly.

"What do we do now?"

"You asked me once if we could start over," she said hesitantly. "Do you think we could start over again?"

"Trixie," he groaned huskily, and pulled her close to him. Placing his hand on either side of her face, he began to kiss her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, and finally her mouth saying, "I love, love, love you. I'll start anywhere you want."

Trixie put her hands on the back of Jim's head and tugged him closer. "How about right here?"

Jim put his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him, hungering for her lips like a drowning man hungering for air. She lost herself in his arms for the first time. With no one around, she became as demanding in her kisses as he did. She offered no protest when his hand slipped under her sweater to caress her bare skin. Instead, she allowed her hands to trail across his shoulders and pressed herself against him.

When the light flickered across their faces, accompanied by a tap on the window, it took a moment before they could clear the passion from their senses. After they pulled apart, Trixie hid her face against Jim's chest as she realized the identity of the man pecking on their window.

Jim let down his window and looked inquiringly at the officer. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just checking ID's," he said, shining the light upon their faces. "Trixie?"

"Hi, Mark," she said, embarrassment flooding her face.

Stifling a grin, he assumed a stern posture when he looked at Jim. "Do you have a driver's license on you?"

"Of course," Jim answered, wondering how well Trixie knew the officer.

Mark studied Jim's license carefully before handing it back to him. "I would suggest you two find a better place to be alone. It's not always safe here at night."

"Yes, sir," Jim answered, hiding his frustration.

"See you at the station, Freckles," Mark grinned and tipped his hat.

"He needs to find a girlfriend," Trixie muttered, frowning at his quickly disappearing back.

"I could introduce him to Missy," Jim offered grumpily.

"As much as I'd like to teach him a lesson," Trixie laughed, "I wouldn't do that to him."

"You never know, Freckles," he teased, "he just might be the one for her."

"As long as it's not you," she warned.

"I guess he was right about one thing," Jim sighed. "This is probably not the safest place to be."

Trixie snuggled into Jim's arms. "I always feel safe with you."

"And that's my cue to leave," he chuckled, "because right now, if we stay, you won't be safe from me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Trixie asked, her blue eyes meeting his.

Jim placed a hard kiss upon her lips before settling her into her seat. "Don't tempt me, love. I don't think we're ready for that yet."

Trixie smiled at his endearment, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I love you, too, you know."

"Thank you," Jim said humbly as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"For what?" Trixie caught his hand and held it against her face.

"For giving me a second chance," he said softly.

She kissed the palm of his hand as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Jim," she whispered, her voice trembling, "thank you for not giving up on us. I don't think my life would have been quite right without you in it."

"You won't have to worry about that ever again," he vowed. He kissed her then, a soft, sweet kiss designed to seal the promise they had made to each other.

They traveled the short distance to Trixie's dorm in contented silence, exchanging subtle glances and warm smiles along the way. After Jim pulled the car to a stop, he bent down and gently kissed her once more.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

"The new schedule at work comes out tomorrow," she told him. "I'll let you know then."

"You know, Trixie," Jim said as he casually played with one of her curls, "you could always come back to CAP. Dad said you were welcome back anytime."

"I really appreciate that," she said sincerely, "but I think I ought to stay where I am, at least, for right now and besides the job only lasts until December. I hope he understands."

"I'll tell him you'll be back the first of the year," Jim volunteered. "He and Mr. Wheeler are anxious for you to return."

"You do that," Trixie gave in gracefully.

"You aren't doing anything dangerous down there, are you?" he asked, the worried tone evident in his voice.

"Not a single thing," she laughed. "It's much safer than at Wheeler-Frayne."

"You have me on that one," Jim said, a dismayed look crossing his face.

"It's okay, Jim," she reassured him.

Giving her hand a squeeze, he replied, "No, it's not okay. I still have nightmares."

"I do, too," she admitted quietly, "almost every night."

"Trixie," he gasped and pulled her roughly to him, "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she countered.

"I'm supposed to protect you, Trixie," Jim said guiltily. "Keep you safe. I shouldn't have placed you in so much danger."

"You didn't place me in any danger," she pointed out.

"But still…" Jim began.

"Shhh," Trixie lifted her index finger to his lips, "I promise not to hold it against you." Feeling secure in their relationship, she pressed her hands to his cheeks and pulled him down for another kiss. It might have been a few minutes or it might have been longer as they lost all track of time, but when they broke apart they were flushed and breathing heavily. Sighing, they both knew it was time to call it a night.

Trixie smiled happily after Jim had escorted her to her room. That contented smile was pasted on her face the next afternoon at work. It wasn't long before Dan and Mark noticed.

"Just what's got into you, Belden?" Dan asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. "You look positively beaming." He didn't add that when Jim came home, he had tossed Dan the remote without a word.

"I've noticed it, too," Mark remarked. "Of course, you looked awful happy last night as well."

"Last night?" Dan studied her closely. She didn't let him down as she flushed from head to toe.

"Yeah," Mark continued on, "she was very cozy with some guy in the park."

Trixie meticulously looked at the papers on her desk, avoiding eye contact with both men. They continued to stare at her while she pointedly ignored their curious gazes. She finally gave up when they both stood expectantly over her, waiting for an answer.

"Jim," she explained blushing furiously, "he and I talked."

"So that's what they call it now," Mark teased, "although your mouth was occupied at the time."

"Really?" Dan grinned. He had yet to talk to Jim, but judging by Trixie's reaction he would have an enjoyable time when they did. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten us?"

"Yeah, Trixie," Mark laughed infectiously, "what's the scoop on that enlightening stuff?"

Trixie blushed so brightly that Dan half-expected her hair to change color. "We made up, okay? I'm sure Mark can feel you in on the details."

Both young men laughed loudly at Trixie's outburst, so loudly that the entire room turned to look at them.

"Get to work, boys," the desk sergeant glared at them, "and quit flirting with Belden."

Trixie was grateful for the sergeant's gruff manner. Maybe, just maybe, she would be done for the day before those two came back. With a determined sigh, she returned her attention back to her work.

Trixie picked up the report that Dan had laid on her desk. _Mmm,_ she thought, _I wonder if he's going to check this out further._ He had been working with the detectives on a case investigating the curious happenings out of a house he routinely walked by. Noting the address, she realized that she walked by that house on her way home, not that she had to walk alone at night anymore. Jim had been adamant about picking her up when she worked during the evenings and she had been glad of it. Now she was wondering how she could get a closer look inside the house.

Dan was wondering that exact same thing as he walked by the house that same afternoon. They didn't have enough information to get a search warrant. The occupants covered their tracks with a skill that let them know they weren't dealing with ordinary street thugs. Or else they were completely innocent of any wrong doing. Dan's gut told him otherwise. Unfortunately, there was little he could do about it.

Instead, he began to dwell on the prospect of discovering just what happened between Jim and Trixie the night before. With a grin of delight, he headed home with the intent of doing just that. He arrived back at the apartment before Jim. He was sitting patiently when Jim arrived, sitting patiently with a big grin on his face. His grin grew even bigger as he noted Jim was doing his best to avoid him.

Tossing the remote in the air, Dan said, "I hear you met Mark last night."

"Mark?" Jim gave Dan a puzzled look.

"You know, dark hair, cop, Trixie's friend," Dan reminded him.

"Yeah, I did," Jim turned a dull red as he spoke, "what about it?"

"Man," Dan guffawed, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"What?" he demanded.

"Making out with Trixie in the park." Dan arched his brows in Jim's direction. "It's good thing that Mark caught you instead of one of her brothers."

"We were not…" he shrugged with a crooked grin, "call it making up. It sounds better."

"Call it what you want," Dan laughed, "but you'll have to call it somewhere else for the next month."

"I appreciate you reminding me," he said with insincere politeness.

"What? No thank you, Dan?" he questioned. "I thought your parents taught you better than that."

"Even you cannot spoil my good mood," Jim declared, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"I didn't think so," Dan chuckled, "and Trixie is just as bad."

"Yeah?" Jim inquired with sudden interest. "How so?"

"She has that same silly grin on her face, too," Dan joked. "You two are becoming quite nauseating."

"I guess we are, aren't we?" Jim smiled with a faraway look in his eyes. "See you, later, Dan."

Dan stared with his mouth gaped open at Jim's retreating form. "Don't forget," he called out after him, "one whole month of weekends." _Damn,_ he reflected wryly to himself, _I knew I should have held out for six months._


	7. Surprise Guests

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from them._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

"I'll be just fine, Moms," Trixie assured her mother. "The station is even having a Thanksgiving meal brought in." She had just told Mrs. Belden that she would be unable to be home for the holiday. She was scheduled to work both Thursday and Friday morning.

"It's going to take some getting used to," Mrs. Belden sighed. "Everyone will be here except for you."

"I won't have to work during Christmas," she promised her, "and Jim and his parents have invited me to spend Thanksgiving with them so I'm sure to be well-fed." She didn't add that Dan would be gone that weekend which meant she and Jim would have some uninterrupted time alone.

"We'll still miss you," her mother said, "don't forget that."

"I'll miss you, too," Trixie said, a sudden lump forming in her throat. "Give Bobby and Daddy a hug and kiss for me."

This Thanksgiving would be the first one she had ever spent away from home. Only the thought of seeing Jim made the idea tolerable. She, also, hadn't seen Jim's parents since she had left Wheeler-Frayne International. Nervous didn't begin to describe how that situation made her feel. She felt like she was having a major panic attack every time she thought about spending the evening with them. Jim had assured her it was his parent's idea and they had insisted he invite her when they discovered she would be alone during the holiday. Still, part of her couldn't help but fret over the upcoming dinner, even if Jim would be there to support her.

As she walked to work that afternoon, she decided the meal would give her a good opportunity to know Jim's parents. She concentrated on that aspect as she made her way to work. Her thoughts were interrupted as she passed the house that Dan had been watching. Halting her steps, she studied the outside of the dwelling for any clue that might be helpful. The building seemed deserted and no cars were parked out front, a strange occurrence in itself. She walked around to the back of the house while it was unoccupied, her curiosity unwilling to be denied. Spying a small window, she peered into what appeared to be the basement. It was then that she heard the car approach. She pressed her body against the back of the house, and holding her breath, she listened.

"We just have to store this stuff until after Thanksgiving," a man's voice said from inside the home.

"It should be safe in the basement." This voice sounded younger and less jaded.

"It should be," the older man agreed. "By then we should have a buyer. It's a good thing that the wine cellar is in good shape. It makes a great place to store things."

The younger man laughed at this, and said, "Now the wine down there seems more like a treasure to me. I can't believe there is still some of it down there. I might take a bottle or two before we leave."

"After the deal," the older man cautioned, "I don't want anything to go wrong."

The pair moved back to the front of the house and Trixie exhaled slowly. She couldn't wait to tell Dan just what she had discovered. He would be so proud of her. She just knew it.

He wasn't. "Trixie, are you crazy?" he whispered threateningly. "These people are dangerous."

"But nothing happened," she protested, "they didn't even see me."

"Listen, Trix," he warned, "stay out of this. You could get us both in a lot of trouble. Not to mention, I promised Jim you would be safe here."

"Can't you use any of the information?" she asked.

"I'll tell the detectives," he sighed, "although I'm not sure I can tell them how I found out about this."

Trixie frowned as she watched Dan stalk out of the station. She was only trying to help and it was easy enough. The worry on her face was still lingering when Mark walked in.

"What's the matter?" he asked with concern. "Not having more boyfriend problems, are you?"

"No, Mark," she shook her head, "I just think I made Dan mad."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "I'll talk to him. He never stays mad long. In fact, I'm surprised you got him mad at all." He narrowed his eyes as he examined her flushed face. "Just what did you do?"

Trixie knew the guilt was written all over her face as she looked away from him. She took a deep breath before explaining to him exactly what she had done. When she finished, she could see the same expression that had been on Dan's face previously.

"You're not going to do that again, are you?" Mark hardened his features as he spoke.

"Okay, I promise," she nodded in exasperation, "not unless there's a very good reason."

"Not even for that," he insisted. "I mean it, Trixie. Those guys play rough. You could even endanger someone else, someone like Dan."

"I didn't think about that," she said shamefacedly. She watched as Mark left, in search of Dan, she was positive. Hopefully, nothing would happen between now and Thanksgiving. She didn't want to mess up anyone's holiday.

As the holiday approached, Trixie enjoyed spending more time with Jim. The only place she refused to meet him was at the Wheeler-Frayne offices. Whether her refusal was due to Missy or just bad memories, she would never agree to visit him there. Jim grew concerned about the situation. He tried once more to persuade her after they had finished lunch once day.

"Just for a little while," he pleaded. "It's the only place where we can be alone."

True to his promise, Jim had given Dan free reign of the apartment during the weekends, although he suspected Dan had spent most of his time out with friends instead. Still, he didn't feel comfortable being there with Trixie with the prospect of Dan invading their privacy at any given moment.

"I don't know, Jim," Trixie said dubiously. "It's not like I have a real reason to be there." She, also, had yet to see Win Frayne or Matt Wheeler since she had left CAP. Since leaving CAP, she had avoiding such meetings and had been successful so far. She knew it was only a matter of time, but she wanted to put it off for as long as possible. And then there was the situation with Missy. Jim had told her about Missy's attempt to kiss him. He promised he hadn't felt any attraction to Missy, but how could he not? The entire episode made her feel quite uncomfortable and she didn't know how to explain that to him.

"Isn't it reason enough that I want you there?" he asked softly.

Feeling herself starting to waver, Trixie stared intently into his green eyes. He remained quiet, allowing her time to decide for herself. Unable to deny them both a few stolen moments, she nodded her consent. Sighing with relief, he put his arm around her and swept her to his office before she had time to change her mind.

Jim locked the door behind them after they entered his office. "I can't believe we didn't run into Honey or Dad. I keep expecting one of them to pop up at anytime."

"And ruin a perfectly good rendezvous," Trixie laughed nervously.

"That, too," Jim smiled and put his arms around her. "I'm either going to have to get a bigger car or a new apartment." Jim picked her up and sat her on his desk. "Wait," he grinned, "let's move the water pitcher."

"Jim," she said as she playfully smacked him, "I can't believe you brought that up."

"I think I fell in love with you that day," he told her while placing soft kisses on her lips. "You looked so scared. It was all I could do not to take you in my arms and comfort you."

"I felt like such a klutz around you," Trixie admitted. "First, knocking you down and then spilling water all over your files. I hope you were able to save them."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Jim said as his mouth kept wandering down her jaw and neck. "I didn't need those files. It was the only excuse I could think of to see you again."

Trixie blushed at his admission. "I was so mad at you," her voice breathless as Jim's hands traveled up and down her back.

"I think we're talking too much," Jim said as he claimed her lips once more. Talk was not necessary and quite impossible for the next few moments.

Finally, Trixie pushed him away as she became afraid of losing control. "Jim," she gasped, "we had better slow down."

"You're right," he sighed with frustration as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't want to rush you and my office is definitely not the place for anything more." For once he was grateful that Trixie had called things to a halt. Had she been willing, he wasn't sure if he could have done the same.

"We probably need to get out of here," Trixie whispered regretfully.

"Let's go visit Dad," he suggested, suddenly inspired to get that over with. At her look of surprise, he grinned and added, "That's a definite way to cool things down."

"Jim," she protested as she began to panic, "he's probably busy. Maybe some other time."

"Then he'll tell us," Jim informed her. "He's been asking me when you were going to stop by. You're going to see him at Thanksgiving anyway. It'll make you less nervous."

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" she demanded.

"Because your eyes get big every time I mention seeing Dad or Mr. Wheeler," he explained, a sudden tenderness appearing in his gaze. "Will you trust me on this?"

Trixie couldn't refuse the appeal in his eyes. "You know, you make it almost impossible for me to say no," she sighed.

"I don't know," Jim grinned, "you seem to do a pretty good job of it."

Chuckling at the boyish look on his face, she placed her hand in his. "Lead on, James."

"Hey, Dad," Jim called as they entered his father's office, "look who I've brought with me."

"Why, Trixie," Win Frayne smiled and welcomed her, "I'm glad you took the time to stop by."

"Thank you for the dinner invitation," Trixie murmured in response.

"It's the least I can do," Win insisted. "After all, it's partially my fault that you have to work on Thanksgiving."

Jim put his arm around Trixie's shoulders and said, "Well, I am very happy it worked out that way."

Win looked thoughtfully at the pair. "We could always use you in CAP," he said hopefully. "Jim says you're returning after the first of the year."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," she said hesitantly. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Trixie," Win said apologetically, "I would be extremely grateful if you came back, and Matt would, too. Certain things should have been discussed with you. We just didn't want to stir up any unpleasant memories."

"I understand," Trixie said quietly.

"I'm not sure you do," Win frowned with concern. "We handled it all wrong. At the time, it was the easiest thing to do, but we should have taken your feelings into consideration."

"Well, it's not like you had much practice with this type of situation," Trixie shrugged.

"I'm sorry there have been so many misunderstandings over this whole mess," Win apologized once more. Flashing a smile so reminiscent of Jim's, he added, "I'm sure Katie will love having another female for Thanksgiving. She's always complaining that we don't appreciate all her hard work."

"I'm sure that's not true," Trixie grinned.

"Just the same," Win said, "she's going to be surprised when you show up."

"You haven't told her?" Jim questioned. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"And have to listen to her fuss all morning?" Win laughed. "No, she tends to get nervous when entertaining and she likes Trixie. She'll be delighted."

Trixie exchanged a doubtful glance with Jim, hoping his father was right.

Trixie had to work early on Thanksgiving morning. By the time she returned to her dorm and showered, it was time for Jim to pick her up. Since talking with Jim's father, her nervousness had eased somewhat. She did wish she hadn't been a surprise for his mom, hoping that she would be delighted just as Mr. Frayne had predicted.

"Mmm," Jim grinned appreciatively when Trixie opened the door for him, "you look more delicious than Mom's turkey."

Trixie put her arms around Jim's neck and said, "Just don't let your mom hear you say that. I want her to like me."

"She already does," he insisted. After kissing her softly on her lips, he whispered, "You are coming over tomorrow after work, aren't you?"

"I think that can be arranged," she smiled teasingly. "I wouldn't dream of missing your first weekend at home in a month."

"And Dan's gone," he said as he nuzzled her neck. "It'll just be the two of us."

A shiver of anticipation traveled through Trixie's body all the way to her toes. Catching her breath was impossible as he held her in his arms. "Jim," she whispered breathlessly, "your parents…"

"I know," Jim groaned as he pulled back. "Let's go, love, before I forget all about the turkey."

Jim held the door for her as Trixie entered the spacious apartment. Win Frayne grinned happily and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen where Katie insisted on preparing her own Thanksgiving meal.

"I have a surprise for you," Win called out.

"Trixie," Katie gave her a welcoming smile, "I thought you would be going home for the holiday."

"I had to work," Trixie explained as she accepted Katie's embrace. "I hope it's okay that Jim invited me."

"You're always welcome here," Katie said sincerely. "Win just likes to tease you. I knew we were expecting a visitor but he wouldn't tell me who it was." She gave Win a worried look. "In fact, we have one more visitor yet to arrive."

"We do?" Win asked.

"Jim," his mother said as she ignored Win's question, "why don't you take Trixie into the living room while I get some snacks to tide you over until dinner?" She gave Win a piercing look. "Win can help me."

While Jim led Trixie to the large sofa, Win accompanied his wife into the kitchen. "What's going on, Katie?" he asked her.

"You big oaf," she scolded, "you should have told me Trixie was coming here."

"I thought you'd be pleased," he frowned, a bit bewildered by her attitude.

"It's not that," Katie sighed, "I would have made other arrangements."

Win led Katie to the doorway and peered in at Jim and Trixie. "Just look at them, darling. I've never seen Jim so happy."

Katie Frayne looked tenderly at her only son who was in the midst of a playful game of keep-away with the remote. She could hear Trixie giggling as Jim said, "This one is mine. Besides, it's all your fault that I have no control over my own TV."

With sentimental tears in her eyes, Katie leaned her head against Win's shoulder. She watched as her son captured Trixie and the remote, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Jim," Trixie protested laughing.

Whispering something unintelligible, he pulled her close and began to kiss her causing Win and Katie to discreetly withdraw from view.

"I think I'm about to be replaced," Katie sighed wistfully.

"Why, Katie Frayne!" Win teased mischievously. "Is that a little green I see in your pretty blue eyes?"

"Just a bit," she admitted, her eyes softening. "He is happy, isn't he?"

Win couldn't hide the pleased expression on his face. "Having Trixie here has made Jim's day."

"You still should have told me," Katie insisted, a wrinkled forehead marring her pretty face.

"What's the problem?" Win looked perplexed. "We just have to set the table for one more."

"I told you, it's not that," she whispered frantically. "It's who I invited."

"Whoever you invited will be welcome, I'm sure." He held up his hands and shrugged. "I still don't understand."

Just then the doorbell rang and Katie gave Win a sour look. "Get the door," she hissed, "before Jim does."

"I've got it," Win called out and he scurried to the door.

With Katie close on his heels, he opened the door. His smile faded and his eyes widened as he saw who was standing hesitantly before him.


	8. Hostess with the Mostest!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

Katie Frayne walked from behind her stunned husband. "Hello, Missy," she said warmly, "I'm glad you could join us." She gestured for Missy to come in.

"Thank you for inviting me," Missy replied.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you spending the holidays alone," Katie said as she handed Missy's coat to Win.

"Well, I did get to visit with Dad this morning," Missy said. Turning to Win, she added, "I appreciate the fact that you and Mr. Wheeler are letting him be evaluated at the psych center."

Win, still looking a little dazed, merely nodded. Flushing under his wife's interested look, he realized that he had neglected to tell Katie that bit of information. He, also, hadn't told his wife any of the things that Missy had done. Glancing toward Trixie and Jim, he cleared this throat. "Why don't you get Missy something to drink while I hang up her coat?" Win asked his wife.

Realizing his intentions, Katie took Missy by the arm and said, "Come into the kitchen with me. You can have a bite of one of my desserts."

Win watched as Katie maneuvered the girl to the kitchen. Quickly, he hung Missy's coat in the hall closet. With a regretful sigh, he walked to where Jim and Trixie sat. Jim had his arm protectively around her and both looked at him with questioning stares.

"Don't be upset with your mother, Jim," Win cautioned his son in a low voice. "She didn't know Trixie was going to be here and I've purposely kept her in the dark about a lot of Missy's tricks." He gave his son a pleading look. "Katie just didn't want Missy to be alone during Thanksgiving."

Jim hugged Trixie tightly against his chest, relieved that he had told his father about the latest tricks Missy had attempted. "It's okay, Dad. I know how softhearted Mom is."

Trixie agreed quickly with Jim. "I wouldn't want anything to spoil her dinner," she said softly. Smiling at Win, she added, "Your wife has been so nice to me. I can't fault her for being nice to others."

Sighing with relief, Win grinned at his son. "I hope you realize just how lucky you are."

Jim chuckled as Trixie blushed. "Yes, Dad," he said and kissed her cheek, "I think we've covered that already."

"The holidays are real important to Katie," Win said seriously. "With most of her family gone, she knows what it's like to spend them alone." He smiled gently at Trixie. "Thank you, Trixie. This means a lot to both of us."

Jim looked affectionately at Trixie and squeezed her hand. "Here they come, Trix," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

Wordlessly, she nodded, her blue eyes shining brightly into his.

Mrs. Frayne came in carrying a small tray. "I thought you two might like a little snack," she said as she placed the tray on the table in front of them. "You know how I am about timing the turkey," she added with a delicate laugh. "One of these days I'll manage to get it right."

"My mom always has that same problem," Trixie said good-naturedly. "Although she usually gets it done too early."

Win looked with amusement at his pretty wife. "Now, Katie, I tell you every year not to put yourself through this. I don't know why you won't let me get you some help in the kitchen." He turned to Trixie with a warning grin. "A word of advice, she's very territorial about her domain."

"In other words, she's the boss," Jim grinned at his mom.

"Good," Trixie laughed, "I'm used to Moms being in charge. I try to stay out of the kitchen as much as possible."

"Jim was telling us about the open house she has during Thanksgiving," Katie said. "I'm sure she's missing your help with everything."

"I'm sure she'll put my brothers to work," Trixie smiled, forcing down a pang of homesickness as Katie gave her an understanding look.

Missy had remained nervously quiet during this exchange between the two other women. "Hello," she said tentatively, a dull red flush creeping across her cheeks as she looked at Jim and Trixie.

Trixie noticed the worried expression flashing across Katie's face. She gave Jim's hand a reassuring squeeze and said, "Hello, Missy. I'm sure you're as excited as I am to try Mrs. Frayne's cooking. Jim tells me she makes the best dressing in New York."

"Oh, yes," Missy answered her, relieved at Trixie's gesture of friendship, even if it was only temporary. "I've been looking forward to it all week."

"Please call me Katie, dear," Mrs. Frayne said as she gave Trixie a grateful smile. "Mrs. Frayne makes me sound so old."

"And we can't have the cook feeling old, can we?" Win joked with a twinkle in his eyes. "At least, not if we expect more of her delicious meals."

"I think that's my cue to check on dinner," Katie laughed. "It should be ready in a few moments."

"Do you need any help?" Trixie asked her. "I really am used to helping Moms with the open house."

"That would be lovely," Katie agreed. She looked hesitantly at Missy. "Would you like to come with us, Missy?"

An awkward silence temporarily filled the room. Trixie wasn't sure what would be worse, spending time with Missy or having her spend time with Jim. Missy faltered, uncharacteristically insecure of herself in this situation.

"Why don't we all help you, darling?" Win suggested. "We'll get to eat sooner that way."

"Good idea," Jim added. "My mouth has been watering all morning."

Trixie had to admit Mrs. Frayne was a wonderful hostess, and even with Missy there, she made everyone feel comfortable. With Jim and Win clowning around as they helped carry in the food, the atmosphere became light and enjoyable. Even so, Trixie couldn't help but feel relieved when Missy decided to leave.

"Please sit down, Trixie," Katie Frayne said as Trixie began clearing the dishes. "I didn't invite you here to work."

"It's fine," Trixie insisted. "I always help Moms."

"She right, Mom," Jim agreed. "You sit down. Trixie and I can handle this. You've worked hard all day."

"Come with me, darling," Win grinned at his wife. "I might feel neglected if you don't."

"Oh, you," Katie said as an embarrassed flush spread over her face.

Winking at Jim and Trixie, Win led Katie to the living room. "I think they can manage just fine and you look all tuckered out."

Jim watched his parents leave the room before turning to Trixie. "Thanks," he said gratefully, "my mom means a lot to me."

"Your mom is super," Trixie replied.

"Still," Jim continued, "I know it wasn't easy for you having Missy here."

"I'll get used to it," Trixie assured him. She glanced cautiously at Jim. "I won't have to see her that much, will I?"

"No," Jim shook his head as he began to clear the table, "I'll explain things to Mom."

"You don't have to do that," Trixie frowned, following him to the kitchen. "I wouldn't want her to have to choose between us."

Jim stopped and put his dishes on the counter. Taking the plates, from Trixie's hands, he set them on the counter to take Trixie's hands in his. "Trixie," he began, "it's not like that. Missy used to hang out with us a lot when she was a kid. As she got older, she didn't get involved with us as much."

"You mean after her mother died," Trixie concluded.

"What I mean is that she has not been a part of this family in a long time," Jim said desperately trying to make Trixie understand. "Mom just included her this year in an effort to make things easier for her."

"I understand," Trixie said, "really, I do."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked nervously.

"It's just that Missy has caused us a lot of trouble," Trixie explained. "I can't help but feel reluctant to be around her."

Jim put his arms around her and laid his forehead against hers. "I know, Trix. That's my fault. I let you down and for that I'm very sorry."

Trixie nervously licked her lips. "Jim, do you think she's through? What if she tries something else?"

"I'm on to her tricks now," Jim promised her. "She won't be able to get anything by me now." He leaned back to study Trixie, noting the worried look on her face. "Is there something else you need to tell me?"

"It's just that your mom really likes Missy," she tried to explain. "I don't want to be the one to cause problems for your mom, but what if Missy, well, what if she…I mean," Trixie stuttered in her nervousness.

"What, Trixie?" Jim inquired. "Just tell me."

"I really want your mom to like me," Trixie blurted out. "What if Missy does something to make her hate me?"

"That's why I going to talk to Mom," he insisted, "so that won't happen. Dad is probably explaining things to her right now anyway."

"Okay," Trixie nodded as she turned away and walked to the sink. "I suppose we should start on these dishes." She grinned and gestured to the stainless steel dishwasher. "How hard can it be with that thing?"

Jim chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "The dishes and everything else will just fine. I promise you, Trixie."

While they continued putting the kitchen back in order, Win was explaining things to Katie just as Jim had predicted. "I'm sorry, sweetie," he apologized. "I should never have kept you in the dark."

"That poor girl," Katie sighed sympathetically.

"Which one?" Win asked with a lift of his brow.

"Both, I guess," she answered slowly. "What Trixie went through was unimaginable and for Missy to continue to cause problems is inexcusable." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I still can't help but feel dreadfully sorry for Missy. Maybe if I take her under my wing and guide her, she'll do better."

"That's all well and good, Katie Frayne," Win nodded, "but just remember that it's Trixie that she hurt and that our son is, if not head over heels in love with the girl, falling for her fast. Don't do anything that would hurt your relationship with Trixie."

"Do I look stupid?" Katie rolled her eyes at her husband. "I'm sure I can manage a few casual luncheons alone with Missy. She needs a stern hand, Win."

"I'm sure you can provide it," Win agreed. He snuggled closer to his wife. "Now that you've solved Missy's problems, how about seeing to your neglected husband?"

"Later, you goof," Katie laughed. "That is definitely not the impression I want to give to Trixie and Jim." She did, however, give him a quick kiss in response to his pout.

Trixie was just finishing up the last of the dishes when she felt Jim's arms snake around her waist. "Mmm," she murmured, "aren't you supposed to be helping?"

"I am helping," he whispered in her ear.

"In what way?" she giggled and turned around to lay her suds-soaked hands on his neck.

"I'm not sure," he laughingly admitted, "but it's making me feel better."

Standing on her tiptoes, Trixie placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Are you feeling neglected, too?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come over tonight?" Jim wheedled persuasively. "I'll be all alone."

"I do have to work in the morning," she reminded him with a sigh, "early in the morning."

"Do you need me to take you to work?" he asked, reluctant to let her go. Jim had taken her to and from work earlier that day.

"No," she answered, "Mark has to go in early since Dan is away. He's going to pick me up."

"I don't mind," he insisted.

"Uh-uh," Trixie grinned. "I need you to be awake tomorrow night."

"Oh, I plan on it," Jim said huskily. "Don't you worry about that."

"I do have to be leaving soon," she sighed regretfully. "I think you should know that I'm not a morning person."

"I think I figured that out by the frantic way you rushed to work that first morning," Jim chuckled, delighted to see her blush. At her reproachful look, he relented. "Alright," he said as he kissed her cheek, "do you need my services to get home from work tomorrow?"

"No," she answered, her blush deepening, "there are a few things I need to do after work."

"Just remember, all my services are free," he teased and kissed her gently.

"Jim," she protested laughingly, "your parents will hear you."

"My parents are not eavesdropping, I promise," he vowed as he raised his right hand. "Scout's honor."

"I should have know you were a Boy Scout," Trixie feigned shock. "Why else would you be so honorable?"

"I'm not always honorable," he suggested as he snuggled closer.

"That's good to know, too," she laughed. "Now, I really have to go, and I want to say goodnight to your mom and dad."

"Okay," Jim sighed and took her hand. Leading her into the living room, he stopped in front of his parents.

"Are you done already?" Katie Frayne smiled in appreciation. At their nods, she added, "Thank you both. Win has convinced me to relax for the rest of the evening."

"You deserve it," Trixie agreed. "Thank you for a wonderful Thanksgiving."

"Trixie," Katie said, an apologetic look in her eyes, "I really didn't know about Missy. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable with her here."

"You didn't know about me either," Trixie laughed. "Besides, I'm sure I'll see more of Missy so I might as well get comfortable with it."

"I'm glad you understand," Katie said. She turned to her husband, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm sure, in the future, there won't be any more surprises."

"I've learned my lesson," Win said as he grinned sheepishly. "At least, this time."

"Hmph," Katie muttered.

"Jim," Trixie nudged him with her elbow, "I really need to be going."

Win and Katie stood and walked with them to the door. "Don't worry about Katie," Win whispered to Trixie. "Her bark is worse than her bite. She'll be purring like a kitten before morning."

"I heard that, Win Frayne," Katie laughed graciously, "and stop trying to make Trixie blush." She took Trixie's hands in hers. "Don't let that rascal give you the wrong impression. I'm not angry. In fact, I think that despite the circumstances this has been a very entertaining and informative day."

Jim grinned and kissed his mother's cheek. "I hope there won't be any other surprises in store for you."

"If you and your father quit trying to protect me," Katie reached up and patted his head. The farewell was a familiar one in the Frayne household, even if Jim now had to bend down so his mother could reach him. "Goodnight, Trixie." She gave Trixie a brief hug. "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you," Trixie smiled at both of Jim's parents.

"Goodnight," Jim put his arm around Trixie and quickly ushered her out the door. "Whew," he grinned and wiped his forehead.

"Your folks are wonderful," Trixie laughed. "Why are you so relieved to be out of there?"

Jim chuckled softly. "You don't know everything about my mom. She wasn't able to give you the third degree and that's really what's bothering her. At least this evening with Missy prevented that."

"Oh," Trixie said quietly, unsure of his intent. "Is there anything I shouldn't tell her?"

Jim stopped and grabbed her upper arms. "No." He kissed her quickly. "There is nothing about us that I want to hide. I just didn't want you to be overwhelmed." He pulled her into his arms. "Whatever you want to tell my mom is alright with me."

Trixie relished the feel of his arms around her as she digested his words. Somehow the idea of being grilled by his mom pleased her. Katie Frayne was warm and welcoming. Yes, being welcomed into the Frayne family was pleasing indeed.


	9. Confessions Are Good For The Soul

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

**Confessions are Good For the Soul**

**

* * *

**

Trixie hurried to meet Mark when she saw him arrive the next morning. "Hi, Mark," she grinned as she climbed in the car beside him. "Did you have a good Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "unfortunately, probably too good." He gave his stomach a meaningful pat.

"Thanks for giving me a ride," she said gratefully. "I'm not going to miss these early mornings, that's for sure."

"No problem," he assured her. "I have a younger sister and I would hate to think of her traipsing about this time of morning."

"Perfect," Trixie giggled, "just what I need, another brother." Sighing ruefully, she added, "It seems all the guys I meet think of me as their little sister. I'm just glad Jim didn't have that urge."

"Did you want me to think of you that way?" Mark teased, causing her to blush. Laughing, he continued, "Don't worry. I'll leave that particular urge to Jim."

Trixie turned to look out the window. Her heart was racing as she thought of seeing Jim later. Trying to calm down, she glanced at the familiar scenery around her. When they passed the house Dan had under surveillance, she asked, "Did anyone ever find out what was going on inside that place?"

"No," Mark answered with a bit of frustration, "and I know Dan and the detectives have been doing their best with the investigation."

"They'll probably be gone soon," Trixie mused. "I know they were waiting until after Thanksgiving for some reason. I wonder what it could be."

"Trixie," Mark warned, "don't go sticking your nose into this. If Dan can't find out anything, what makes you think you can?"

"It isn't that," Trixie denied, flushing. "I just think his hands are tied, being a cop on the case. He has to go by the book."

"And you don't?" He lifted a brow at her.

"I hadn't really thought about it," she said defensively.

"Then don't," he said sternly. "Promise me."

"I'm not stupid," Trixie huffed.

"As with all females, that's debatable," Mark grinned disarmingly.

Trixie rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't prevent the twitching of her lips. "Aren't you the charmer this morning? Shouldn't you be afraid I might tell your girlfriends your views on women?"

"They're not really interested in my views," he shrugged innocently.

"Maybe you need to change your dating criteria," she suggested wryly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mark said as they arrived at the station.

The day after the holiday proved to be uneventful. Trixie kept watching the clock, longing to go home. The only bright spot of the day was talking with Jim. She had spent her free time talking with him until the battery died on her cell phone. During this time, Mark made several trips in and out of the station. The last time he stopped by her desk.

"What?" Trixie asked, confused by his intense gaze.

"I promised Dan I'd look out for you," he admitted. "I just want to make sure you're going straight home."

"I have plans to see Jim tonight," she said as she colored prettily. "You don't have to worry."

"Good," he said relieved and walked away.

Trixie stared grumpily after him. What was it about the men in her life? Were they so protective with every female? She realized she should be grateful, but their watchfulness only made her eager to prove them wrong. _What would be the harm in taking another look?_ She pondered the idea as she finished up her work.

Trixie walked slowly as she approached the suspicious house. No one seemed to be home although she saw a familiar car pass by. Wrinkling her nose, she tried to recall where she had seen it. That thought was quickly discarded when she reached the old brick structure. Taking the same path to the back of the home, she glanced through the small window once more. Too dark for her to see what was inside, she looked away to study the back of the home.

An old green wooden door seemed to be the only barrier preventing her from entering the building. The rotted wood didn't appear to be very sturdy and she wondered if it was locked. She gave it a quick tug only to be met with resistance. Running her hands along the edges, she could see that it wasn't sealed tight. _Maybe if I pushed inward,_ she thought. Bracing herself against the door she gave a mighty shove. The aging wood gave in under the strain of her slight weight. Pushing once again, she felt the door lock begin to loosen. With another mighty tug, she yanked back against the door. The door flew open so quickly that Trixie found herself sitting on her backside. _That was easy,_ she grinned to herself.

Scrambling from the ground quickly, Trixie cautiously stepped into the home. The house smelled old, the scent of wood strong and pungent. Searching for the basement, she quietly located the steps and made her way through the dim light. Holding her breath with every squeak on the stairway, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A large metal door loomed before her. Testing the handle, she realized it locked from the outside. The cool metal sent a shiver through her. Making certain the door stayed open, she released the lock and went in.

Surrounded by several racks of wine, Trixie smelled the stuffy air in the basement as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. The dingy room at first glance revealed nothing, but her instincts told her to keep looking. Her curiosity heightened, she began a methodical search for clues. So engrossed in her task, she didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs until she heard someone call her name.

"Trixie!" the voice called out in a low whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Trixie asked in a stunned voice.

"Following you," Missy said as she hurriedly shut the door behind her.

"NO!" Trixie screamed frantically. "Oh, no!"

Missy looked at her with the same puzzlement that had been on Trixie's face. "What's the matter? I wanted to talk with you, that's all. I was going to the station, but I saw you head behind this house."

"Do you realize what you've done?" Trixie moaned as she rushed to the door. She pushed hard against the cold steel but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

Missy paled a little when she saw the panic on Trixie's face. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Gee, Missy," Trixie said sarcastically, "I'll put up a sign the next time I sneak into someone's house."

"Why are you here anyway?" Missy asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I thought I could help Dan," Trixie explained then stopped suddenly. "Just why are you here?"

"I told you," she sighed exasperatedly and began pacing the room, high heels clicking loudly on the floor. "I wanted to talk to you."

Trixie looked at her warily. "I remember the last time we talked all too well."

Missy bit her lip in a nervous gesture so like Trixie's. "That's one of the things I need to discuss with you."

"It will just have to wait," Trixie told her as she turned away. "Right now, we need to figure out how to get out of here."

"Does anyone know you're here?" Missy asked worriedly.

"No, but Jim is expecting me later," Trixie said. "He'll know something is wrong if I don't show up." She brightened for a moment. "Your cell phone. Let's just call someone pronto."

Missy gave Trixie a disappointed stare. "It's in my car," she said forlornly. "I left it in my rush to keep up with you. What about you?"

"The battery is dead," Trixie announced flatly.

"Oh," Missy said with small gasp. Looking helplessly at Trixie, she asked, "Now what?"

Trixie sat on the floor and leaned her back against the wall. "Mark or Dan would look here, but Jim doesn't know about this place. If he doesn't tell them, I'm not sure."

"Not sure?" Missy looked with disdain at the dirty floor.

"I'm not sure how long we will be stuck here," Trixie frowned. "Jim is sure to go to the police, but Mark and Dan won't be back to work until Monday."

"Monday?" Missy echoed in a trembling voice, sinking carefully down the opposite wall. She nervously straightened the seam on her pants.

Seeing the fear in Missy's eyes, Trixie spoke carefully. "There's one more thing you need to know."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Missy sighed impatiently for Trixie to continue.

"We may have company," Trixie admitted, "unwelcome company."

"That's the real reason you're here, is it?" Missy nodded in understanding. "Why do I feel like I'm in a Lucy Radcliff book?"

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry about that," Trixie hastily stood up and added, "but in the meantime, I'm going to see if I can discover what has been going in this place. At least it won't be a total waste of time."

"Clues?" Missy asked drily, her fear starting to recede.

"Clues," Trixie grinned cheekily. "What better way to pass the time?"

"I'll look with you," Missy volunteered reluctantly. "We can chat while we search."

"Chat about what?" Trixie asked her, uncomfortable with the thought.

"I need to apologize," Missy replied, gritting her teeth as she saw Trixie roll her eyes. "Sincerely this time." At Trixie's continued silence, she continued, "I know you've heard it before, but I mean it now. I've been a real bitch."

"You get no argument from me," Trixie said bluntly.

"Just listen, please," Missy said earnestly.

Trixie turned to face her and said, "Sure, Missy, what do you want to say now?"

"You threatened me first," Missy declared. When Trixie arched her brows in disbelief, Missy swiftly spoke again. "I mean it. Okay, not intentionally. It's just that everyone loved you. Even my dad, if you can believe it, came home singing your praises. It destroyed what little self-confidence I had left."

"You were intimidated by me?" Trixie questioned skeptically. "You have everything."

"People don't really like me," Missy shook her head. "They only put up with me because of my looks and my father's position at Wheeler-Frayne." She gave a hopeless laugh. "You have nothing."

Trixie frowned and said, "Gee, thanks, Missy. I can see why people like you."

"I don't mean it that way, Trixie," Missy explained. "You just show up, just you alone. No designer clothes, no family ties, not trying to impress anyone." Missy shrugged. "Everyone noticed you. They liked you. I was jealous, and it made me stupid."

Trixie noticed the wistful expression in Missy's eyes and recognized it as being so like the one she sometimes wore. "Tell me, Missy, just how stupid were you with Jim?"

"Oh," Missy had the grace to blush before she admitted, "not as stupid as I wanted to be."

Trixie threw her an irritated look.

"Don't be mad at Jim," Missy told her. "I've flirted and tried everything to get Jim to notice me, for years. I guess I got desperate when you showed up. He's never looked at a girl like he does you."

"Really?" Trixie couldn't hold back satisfied feminine smile.

"Yes, really," Missy assured her. "I feel so guilty. My dad wouldn't have done the things he did if it wasn't for me. Now the Fraynes and the Wheelers are trying to make things up to me. It's all wrong. I don't deserve anything."

"Did you know that Jim feels guilty?" Trixie questioned her. "Do you know that he wanted to believe that you had changed?"

"I know," Missy admitted ruefully. She blinked back tears of regret. "I am sorry, Trixie. You don't have to believe me. In fact, you shouldn't trust me at all."

"You did alright last night," Trixie said grudgingly.

"I did hope you would notice," Missy said. "It's because of Katie Frayne that I'm here today."

"Because of last night?" Trixie asked.

"Partly," Missy answered, "but she also called me this morning. We had a very long talk. It seems everyone feels responsible for me."

"Jim's mother is wonderful," Trixie said thoughtfully.

"Yes, she is," Missy agreed, "and very determined. She can be quite the dragon when she sets her mind to it. She wouldn't listen to any of my excuses." Missy hesitated for a moment. "I'm glad, Trixie. She promises to stay on me about my behavior." Missy shrugged. "Maybe there's hope for me yet."

The revelation that Katie Frayne had taken Missy under her wing, shook Trixie just a bit. "I guess it's nice to have her on your side," Trixie said wistfully.

"She was really angry at me," Missy confessed. "She said if I interfere with you and Jim anymore she's through with me." Missy smiled conspiratorially at Trixie. "I think she's decided that you are the one for Jim." Missy lifted her hands in the air. "Anyway, she dared me to continue my old tricks. Evidently, the entire Frayne family thinks you are the most wonderful person in the world."

Trixie brightened considerably at Missy's words. "They are pretty amazing, too."

"That being said," Missy continued, "do you think we have a truce?"

"We can try," Trixie offered her hand, "but on one condition."

"What's that?" Missy asked as she timidly took Trixie's hand.

Trixie grinned impishly back at her. "Help me search for clues."


	10. Discoveries in the Basement

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. Not profit is being made from their use._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**

Jim paced impatiently in his roomy apartment. It was already six o'clock and still no sign of Trixie. He had called her cell phone several times and left numerous messages. She hadn't returned any of his calls. As panic started to set in, he made a quick trip to her dorm room. The entire dorm was practically empty with most of the students gone for the holiday. The one student he had managed to find had not seen Trixie that day. His gut full of worry, he drove back to his apartment in search of her.

_Had she changed her mind?_ The thought was a valid one. He had wanted their relationship to progress further, but he wasn't sure Trixie was ready. That was one of the things they were going to discuss. Even if she had gotten cold feet she would have called. Of that, he was sure.

He called the station just to make sure that Trixie had left on time. Assured that she was no longer there, he felt he had no other option but to call her home in Sleepyside. They would be frantic if he didn't phrase his words carefully.

"Hey, Mart," Jim said.

"Hi, Jim," he answered back. "What's up?"

"Just trying to get up with Trixie," he said. "She hasn't called there, has she?"

"She called last night, but we haven't heard from her today. Is anything wrong?" Mart sounded worried.

"Probably not," Jim assured him. "I'm just having a tough time trying to locate her."

"Knowing my sister, she could be anywhere," Mart sighed. "Do me a favor and make her call home when you find her."

"I will," Jim promised as he turned off his phone.

Running his hands through his thick red hair, Jim leaned back against his couch. He stared at the ticking clock on the wall. Seven o'clock. Trixie had mentioned that she had a few errands to do before coming over. Maybe he should give her until eight before going into full panic mode. She often said he was too overprotective. If she didn't show up by eight he would just have to call the police.

* * *

"Look what I found," Missy cried, quite pleased with her discovery.

"What?" Trixie glanced at her.

"A bathroom," she announced. "Although it's not the cleanest, it'll have to do."

Trixie grinned at Missy. She hadn't even thought that far ahead, being so interested in finding clues. "That will make our stay tolerable."

Missy walked over to where Trixie stood. "Have you found anything?"

"Actually, I have discovered something," Trixie said. "Whoever lives here is quite an art collector. Look at all these paintings and vases."

"I wonder why they keep them down here," Missy said curiously. "I mean, wouldn't you want to display something like this?"

"Precisely," Trixie agreed, "unless you're hiding it for some reason."

"Why would anyone hide it?" she asked confused.

"I'm not sure," Trixie answered slowly. "It could be stolen. Maybe that's what they meant by finding a buyer."

"You know, I hate to admit it," Missy said reluctantly, "but Daddy often bought art work at a discount. I wonder if some of it was stolen."

In spite of herself, Trixie gave Missy a sympathetic look. "Well, this is something we can tell Dan and Mark."

"I suppose you're right about that," she agreed.

"And Missy," Trixie cautioned her, "if someone does come down here, I think we should hide in the bathroom. Thanks for finding it."

Missy smiled warmly at Trixie for a moment. "I'm starting to get thirsty," she stated. "I think I would prefer the wine instead of the water from the bathroom."

"I suppose," Trixie said doubtfully as she looked at the racks of wine.

Walking over to a tray of wine openers, Missy tossed one to Trixie. "Have a go at it. Eventually, we'll figure it out."

After several tries, the girls managed to get two of the bottles open. Only accustomed to the rare glass of wine on special occasions, Trixie sipped slowly not particular enjoying the flavor.

"It's not bad," Missy noted. "In fact, it would be delicious with a meal."

"I'll take your word for it," Trixie said as she forced herself to swallow another drink.

"Not too much," Missy warned her. "We don't want to get tipsy."

Watching Missy take a long drink from her bottle, Trixie said drily, "I can see you take your own advice."

* * *

At precisely eight o'clock, Jim called 911. When he reported Trixie missing, they politely informed him that unless he had reason to suspect foul play he would need to wait twenty-four house before filing a formal report. They did, however, promise to have every available officer looking for her. In frustration, Jim slammed down the phone. He quickly called his father for advice.

"What do I do, Dad?" Jim asked after he had explained the situation to his father.

"Are you sure you've check everywhere?" his father questioned him.

"Yes," Jim said frantically. "She's gone."

"Let me make some calls to a few friends of mine," Win suggested. "I'll see if I can speed things up."

"Thanks," Jim said, the worry evident in his voice.

"Son, do you need me or your mom to come over there?" Win asked.

"No," Jim insisted, "you need to concentrate on those phone calls and I don't want to scare Mom."

"We'll find her," Win said determinedly. "We won't stop until we do."

With his father's connections, Jim was able to file a missing person's report that night. It didn't change anything except to make it official. Dejected, he drove home. The officer's had suggested he stay at home just in case Trixie showed up. If she didn't appear by morning, he was going to search for her with or without their help.

* * *

"You know, Trixie," Missy giggled, "you and Jim make the cutest couple."

_Jim,_ thought Trixie, _he's going to be so worried_. She took another drink of wine to calm down. "Yes, we do," she agreed sourly.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you," Missy said as she hugged Trixie. "I'm such a liar."

"It's okay, Missy," Trixie assured her. She hoped that Missy would sleep soon. With Missy starting on her second bottle, the effect of the wine was making her chatty.

"Jim is so hot," Missy sighed, her speech slurred slightly. "You are one lucky girl. He was so mad at me."

"It's okay, Missy," Trixie said as she patted Missy's head.

"I took his cell phone," she admitted. "When my brakes went out, I mean. I hid it from him."

Tired of Missy's true confessions, Trixie took another drink of wine. "Jim should have called anyway," she said crossly.

"He was wonderful," Missy hiccupped, "even the next day when I made him late for the bus. He didn't blame me at all."

"Wonderful," Trixie agreed sarcastically. "He's the most wonderful boy in the world."

"Yes, he is," Missy giggled, "except when he told me to stay away from him." She sniffled a little. "That wasn't so wonderful."

"Really," Trixie felt her eyes grow heavy as she listened to Missy talk.

"He didn't like it when I kissed him either," Missy murmured.

Trixie's eyes flew open, sleep no longer possible. Taking a large drink of wine, she said, "You kissed him." Jim had told her that Missy had tried to kiss him, not that she had succeeded.

"I tried," she pouted, "but he said no." In a whispered voice, she added, "I even suggested we do other things."

"When was this?" Trixie asked, gripping the wine bottle tightly in her hand. _And why hadn't Jim mentioned that part to her?_

"That night you and Dan were making out on the couch," she giggled. "Now you're twice as lucky."

"We were not making out," Trixie protested angrily. Then she snickered a little. _It served him right._ "But if that's what Jim thought, he should have said something."

"Oh, he thought a lot about that," Missy declared, her head nodding as she spoke. "Do you know he even got drunk?"

"Uh-uh," Trixie said surprised.

"Dan told me," she said. "He got drunk with him. Of course, Dan only told me to shut me up. He had an agonizing headache that day, and of course I was to blame."

"Men are so stupid sometimes," Trixie declared, taking another sip of wine. She put her arm around Missy. "Why do we put up with them?"

"Cause they can kiss real good," Missy giggled.

This remark sent both girls into fits of laughter. "We can still be friends, Trixie," Missy said solemnly. "I promise I won't kiss Jim anymore."

"Good," said Trixie drowsily, "I don't like my friends kissing Jim."

* * *

Jim stared blankly at the television screen in front of him. It was almost eleven and still no sign of Trixie. He knew he should call her parents, but decided to wait until the morning. He just couldn't accept the fact that she was truly missing, not yet.

The shrill ringing of his phone brought him out of his dazed thoughts. "Hello," he said anxiously.

"Hey, Jim, what's wrong? You sound like a crazed man."

"Dan? Have you heard from Trixie?" Jim didn't try to disguise the fear in his voice.

"No, I thought she was spending the evening with you. As a matter of fact, that's why I called," he laughed. "I didn't think you would be answering the phone."

"I haven't seen her all night," Jim explained. "I even filed a missing person report."

"What?" Dan asked, stunned. "You've checked everywhere?"

"Yeah," Jim answered, "I don't know what else to do."

"Oh, my god," Dan groaned.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"I need to call Mark," Dan told him.

"Mark?" Jim asked puzzled. "She's with Mark?"

"No, nothing like that," Dan assured him, "but I have a feeling I know where she's gone to."

"Where?" Jim demanded.

"Jim, go to the station where Trixie works. I'll have Mark meet you there. He'll explain everything." Dan disconnected the phone before Jim could ask for more details.

Not even stopping to grab a coat, Jim ran all the way to his car. His heart racing with fear, he drove as fast as possible to reach the station. Mark was there waiting for him when he arrived.

"Where is Trixie?" Jim demanded.

"I checked out the police report before you arrived," Mark said calmly. "She left here after work, but never made it to her dorm."

"I figured that much out myself," Jim said with frustration. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Trixie has been nosing around this house," Mark told him. "We tried to stop her. In fact, we insisted."

"Do you think that's where she is now?"

"It's a good possibility," he concluded. "I'm going to have two more cops go look for her."

"I'm going, too," Jim said stubbornly.

Mark nodded. "Dan said you wouldn't wait here. We'll go together."

Hurriedly, Jim and Mark followed the squad car to the old house. Parking around the corner from the home, they walked cautiously from the opposite direction of the patrol officers. When they passed a red BMW, Jim frowned as he recognized the car.

"That car belongs to one of our employees," he told Mark.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Jim declared. "I helped her a few weeks ago when she had car trouble."

Mark radioed the other two cops with this new information. "It doesn't look like anyone's home. Come on." He motioned for Jim to follow him around to the back of the house. "You know, Jim," he added hopefully, "I'm supposed to tell you to stay back. You are going to listen to me, right?"

"Of course," Jim whispered back, "just as soon as I find Trixie."

"That's what I thought," Mark sighed reluctantly. "At least, stay behind me."

When they found the old door partially open, Mark grinned in spite of himself. "She's amazing, but she needs to learn to cover her tracks."

"Don't tell her that," Jim warned even as he nodded in agreement.

"We'll check the basement," Mark told the officers. "You two check the upstairs."

Carefully, they crept down the stairs. When they reached the metal door, they listened closely for any noises from the other side. Hearing nothing, Mark released the lock and opened the door slowly. Making sure the door was propped open, Jim followed him into the wine cellar.

They glanced around the room. Nothing seemed out of place except for two empty wine bottles on the floor along with a couple of bottle openers. Then they heard it. Giggles and whispered hissing noises floated from behind another door in the back of the cellar. Confused, they looked at each other.

Mart kept his gun out. "When I say go," he instructed softly, "pull the door open quickly and stand back."

Nodding, Jim took his position. With a murmured shout of "Go!" Jim yanked the door open as Mark leveled his gun.

"Don't shoot!" cried Missy, tumbling from the bathroom.

"No, please don't shoot us, Mark," Trixie said as she sank to the floor in relief.

"Trixie?" Jim stared at the wine bottle in her hand.

"Jim," she stood and wobbled toward him, "I missed you."

Jim grabbed Trixie by the waist to steady her. Stifling the urge to let go with a few curses, he said, "I'm not going to happy about this, am I?"

Trixie fought back a yawn and replied, "I didn't think you would be here for days." She whispered in his ear, "You should be happy I didn't murder Missy."

"For that, I'm grateful," Jim murmured back as he caught her sagging body.

"Let's get them out of here," Mark suggested.

"My hero," Missy wound her arms around Mark's neck. "You are so cute."

"You know, there's lots of paintings and stuff back here," Trixie pointed out unsteadily. "They're so pretty. I think they are stolen."

"Good job, Freckles," Mark smiled warmly as helped Missy up the stairs. "I'll alert the detectives and get them down here right away."

In spite of the rush to get the girls safely out, Jim couldn't contain his grin. "So, I've got myself a shamus now."

"What's a shamus?" Trixie asked sleepily as she leaned against Jim's chest.

As Trixie closed her eyes, Jim looked helplessly at Mark. "I suppose we should let them sleep it off. I don't think either one of them is used to drinking."

As Mark walked Missy to her car, Jim picked up the now sleeping Trixie and carried her to his. After depositing her in the front seat and buckling her in, he turned to Mark who was doing the same with Missy.

"Here's her address," Jim said as he gave Mark a piece of paper, "and I found her keys in her coat pocket."

"The detectives will be here shortly and then I'll take her home," Mart told him. "Since we can honestly say we thought they were in danger, I think we can use what Trixie found. I hope so anyway or else the sergeant will have her hide. She'll probably still be in for a lecture or two come Monday."

When Jim arrived at his apartment, Trixie was still sleeping like a softly snoring baby. Chuckling, he gently stroked her cheek before picking her up. As she squirmed to get comfortably in his arms, he pulled her tightly against him. Maneuvering her around, he unlocked his apartment and gently placed her on the couch, removing her shoes in the process. Taking a blanket from the bedroom, he laid it over her slumbering body before cradling her head in his lap.

As he played with her golden curls, he called his father and the Beldens. Her brothers were already on their way to the city to check on Trixie and would be there shortly. Sighing, Jim leaned his head back in weariness just as his phone began ringing.

"Hello."

"I hear the lost are found," Dan chuckled.

"I guess Mark called you," Jim said as continued to absentmindedly stroke Trixie's hair.

"He did," laughed Dan. "He's having a time with Missy. It seems she won't be quiet."

"Trixie is out like a light," Jim smiled down at her. "I'm going to have to sit up with her, although from the looks and smell of those two, they spilled more than they drank."

"I'm glad everything worked out," Dan said seriously. "They could have been in serious trouble."

"I know," Jim conceded, a troubled look flashing in his green eyes, "and her brothers are on their way to see her."

"Man, I wouldn't want that job," Dan groaned. "They'll be gray-headed before their thirtieth birthday."

"Maybe they'll talk some sense into her this time," Jim laughed, unable to be angry with her.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Dan joked as he hung up the phone.

Jim gazed down at Trixie while she slept. As he stroked her hair, she moved restlessly against his palm. Trying to allow her to sleep, his hand stilled as he continued to watch her.

"No," she murmured, her voice sounding breathless and scared. "I won't tell."

"Trixie?" Jim whispered close to her ear. "It's me, Jim. Wake up, love."

"No," she cried once more, "please don't leave me here."

"Trixie," Jim said a little more forcefully, "wake up."

Trixie awoke with a start and jumped away from Jim's worried glance. "You scared me," she admitted with a gasp, her body shaking with fright. She snuggled close as Jim drew her back into his arms. "Sometimes I still dream about Missy's dad."

"Do you have these dreams often?" he asked, mentally kicking himself that he hadn't thought of nightmares as a lingering effect of her ordeal.

"Not so much anymore," Trixie told him as she grabbed his hands tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this alone, Trix," Jim apologized, guilt flushing his cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Diana helped me," she said.

"I'm surprised she let me anywhere near you after everything that happened," Jim sighed with regret. "I owe her for taking such good care of you."

Trixie smiled for a moment, and then gave out a little moan. Clutching her stomach, she closed her eyes briefly. "Jim?" Trixie stirred beneath his touch. "I don't feel so good."

"It's okay, Shamus," he comforted her as he helped her to the bathroom. "I've got you. I won't let you down this time."


	11. Weekend Alone Final Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

Jim had helped Trixie to his bed by the time her brothers arrived. The pounding on his door informed him of their presence. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he walked wearily toward the door. Hearing shouts coming from the other side, he prepared for the upcoming confrontation by taking a deep, calming breath before letting them inside.

"Where's Trixie?" Brian asked in alarm as he shoved past Jim.

"Asleep in the bed," Jim said as he rubbed his head, still fuzzy with sleep.

"In your bed?" Brian demanded angrily, looking at Jim's lack of clothing.

Clad only in his jogging pants, Jim motioned for the two Beldens to sit down. "She's had a rough night. It was more comfortable for her there."

"I can imagine," Brian said testily as he remained standing. "Where did you sleep?"

"The couch," Jim answered defensively, pointing to the quilt and pillow. "Good grief, do you think I would take advantage of your sister in her condition?"

Mart grabbed Brian's arm before he could say more. Pushing his brother down onto the quilt-covered couch, he asked, "What do you mean by 'her condition'? What happened tonight?"

"Your sister has been sleuthing again," Jim explained with a sigh as he sat at the end of the sofa. "I knew her job at the police station was going to be trouble."

"That still doesn't explain things," Mart frowned. "What kind of condition is she in?"

"She's fine," Jim assured them. "It's just going to take awhile. Your sister is slightly inebriated."

Both brothers sat stunned. "Trixie?" Mart managed to croak out. "That's impossible."

"Did you get her drunk?" Brian accused.

"Damn," Jim swore under his breath. Neither brother was in the mood for listening. "No, she did that on her own."

"You caused this," Brian insisted. "What did you do to her?"

"If you two will just listen, I can explain everything," Jim said impatiently, trying to remain calm.

"I want to see Trixie," Brian demanded.

"Me, too," Mart agreed.

"I'm right here," Trixie said as she appeared in the doorway wearing only one of Jim's t-shirts.

Brian glared at Jim as he rushed to her side. "Are you alright, sis?"

Trixie exchanged a helpless glance with Jim before answering. "I'm perfectly fine now," she assured him.

Brian cast a curious look over her. "Where are your clothes? What is going on here?"

"Gosh, Brian," Trixie groaned, "Jim gave me something to sleep in." She glanced down at the shirt which hung just above her knees. "My own clothes are rather smelly."

"Moms and Dad are on their way," Brian informed her. "They are going to want an explanation for all of this."

"I tried to tell them, Trix," Jim said from his seat on the couch. "Perhaps they'll listen to you."

"Stay out of this," Brian ordered him. "I was talking to Trixie."

"Don't shout at him," Trixie yelled back, wincing with pain as the room seemed to spin a little. "You should be thankful he showed up when he did."

Mart, having had time to study the situation, remained quietly on the couch with Jim. "I'm beginning to think that we owe you for saving our sister," he remarked.

Trixie walked over and sat beside Jim. "Do you two think you can listen now that you see I'm safe and sound?"

Brian plopped in the chair across from them. Frowning, he urged, "Go ahead. I'm listening."

When Jim and Trixie finished explaining, Trixie looked haughtily at her oldest brother. "Don't you have something to say now?"

"Thank you, Jim," he said grudgingly, and then he frowned once again at Trixie. "Do you think you've learned anything by this little escapade?"

"Probably not," Mart chuckled. "It's not like any of her previous stunts have taught her anything?"

Jim caught her hand in his. "Are you always doing the unexpected?" he asked with a grin. "Or is it to become the expected?"

Mart snorted at his sister. "Don't try to figure her out, Jim," he cautioned. "Just when she starts to make sense, it all goes downhill."

Trixie's retort was interrupted by the opening of the door. Dan walked in and surveyed the not-so-happy scene. "I see I'm not the only reinforcement to arrive," he nodded at the Beldens. He gave Jim an encouraging glance. "I thought it might be a good idea for me to return home."

"Have a seat, Dan," Mart grinned. "The parents are about to arrive and you are going to have front row seats."

"Moms and Dad are coming here?" Trixie moaned. She whirled toward Dan. "You can take me home while these three explain things to them."

"Trix," Dan said hesitantly, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"It's a great idea," she nodded vigorously. "By the time they see me, they will have calmed down." Jumping up, she pulled Dan to his feet.

"Uh, Freckles," Dan looked away, slightly embarrassed, "you might want to get dressed first. Your parents might not appreciate…."

Jim and her brothers glared disapproving at Dan for having noticed her lack of attire in the first place. Trixie, innocently unaware, hurried to Jim's room to dress although she still had on Jim's t-shirt when she returned.

"I hope you don't mind," she told Jim, "but mine's not fit to wear."

Jim stood up to hug her. "It looks better on you anyway." Ignoring the frowns on her brothers' faces, he gave her a swift kiss. "I'll talk to you later after we explain things to your parents."

As Dan drove Trixie back to her dorm, he gave her a sideways grin. "You know, Freckles, these late night drives are becoming a habit of ours," he chuckled.

"I know," Trixie sighed wearily. "I'm really sorry about dragging you into all of this."

Dan gave an exasperated sigh of his own. "I would mind it so much," he told her, "if I knew you would always be careful."

"Please," Trixie begged, holding head in her hands, "it was bad enough listening to Brian. Don't you get started, too."

"I can't help it, Trix," Dan admitted. "I know what's out there. Someday you're going to come up against a situation that you can't get out of."

Trixie chewed on her bottom lip as she digested Dan's words. She honestly felt bad about what she had put everyone through. The excitement, however, was a different thing. It hadn't made her feel bad. Everything about the night, except perhaps for the drinking, had been a rush. How could she explain that to Dan without sounding foolish?

"You know, Dan," Trixie offered tentatively, "if I were another cop you would be congratulating me."

"But you're not," Dan pointed out, an edge to his voice. "You're not trained, you're not protected, and you make the rest of us worry and feel responsible."

Trixie flinched at the anger in Dan's tone. "Okay," she said quietly, "I understand why you are so angry."

"Do you, Freckles?" he asked seriously. "Do you know how the rest of us would feel if something bad were to happen to you?"

"Gee," she moaned, "I should have just stayed and faced my parents."

Dan pulled into the dorm parking lot, shut off the engine, and turned to glare at her. "I'm serious, Trix. I'm sure your brothers and parents never have a decent night's rest when you are out of their sight. And what about Jim? Are you able to think of anything but yourself?"

Trixie turned her head away from Dan to hide the tears she was trying desperately to hold back. His sharp manner had its desired effect. She felt miserable. "I didn't realize I…that you thought I was that selfish," she stumbled over her words.

"You're not, Trix," Dan shook his head. "You are the most unselfish person I have ever met." He paused as she continued to look away. "I know you want to help, and that's a great thing."

"It is?" she asked defensively. "It doesn't sound like you mean it."

Dan laughed at the spunk back in her voice. "Maybe this kind of work is in your future," he suggested, "or maybe not, but in the meantime, take some self-defense classes. Let someone know what you're planning. Make sure your cell phone is charged and keep it with you. Just use your head a little bit." He paused, and then said quietly, "Before it gets blown off."

"Everyone was really upset, weren't they?" Trixie asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Especially Jim," he told her. "At least, your family didn't know what was going on until it was all over. He was frantic."

"I made you rush home from your uncle's," Trixie acknowledged with an apologetic whisper.

"Nah," Dan grinned, "I just wanted to ruin Frayne's weekend."

Trixie blushed at the implication on Dan's expression. "Thanks, Dan," she smiled regretfully, "but I guess I did that on my own. Do you think they are going to be mad at the station?"

"Let's just say that it's a good thing that you don't have to show up until Monday," he told her. "That might give the sarge a little time to cool off."

Dan tried to make light of it, but Trixie could tell she was going to be in big trouble. "Oh, well," she grimaced, "by the time this weekend is over I might get lucky and be thrown in jail."

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. Trixie's parents and brothers came to check on her. She flushed as she remembered Brian pounding on Jim's apartment door. She had painstakingly explained everything to her brother, but it had still taken hours for Jim to convince him that he had not taken advantage of her. And then, Dan arrived early as well. Through all of this, Jim stayed by her side as much as possible, but there was little time for them to be alone, especially after Honey and Di rushed to be with her on Sunday.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into the phone on Sunday night. "I feel like I ruined all our plans."

"You didn't ruin anything," Jim assured her. "I wanted to spend the weekend with you and that's exactly what I got. Besides, you did spend most of Friday night in my arms."

"Don't remind me," she groaned with embarrassment. She realized that Jim had been super, taking care of her when she had been so sick. "And now the sergeant insists that I come in tomorrow afternoon for a meeting."

"It won't be so bad, Trix," Jim assured her, "besides Dan told me he already read you the riot act."

"He did," Trixie admitted, flushing as she recalled Dan's words. She sighed and continued, "Jim, about that. He was right, you know."

"He was?" Jim questioned, the surprise evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry I acted so recklessly," she apologized. "I'm not a thirteen-year-old kid anymore."

"Well, I, for one, am glad of that," Jim laughed.

"Me, too," Trixie giggled. The paused and then turned serious. "He, also, got me to thinking."

"Am I going to like this, Shamus?" Jim asked carefully.

"He suggested that I might benefit from some training," she explained. "That if I ever find myself in that kind of situation, I would be able to handle it better."

Jim sighed, a long and resigned sigh. "Does this mean that you are going to be in these types of situations again?"

"I don't know," Trixie shrugged. "Sometimes I feel like that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Can you, at least, keep me informed of your plans?" Jim asked. "I'm not sure if I can survive another night like the one we just had."

"Would it help if I promise just that?" she replied.

"I can deal with that," Jim agreed, "even if I don't like it."

"Although, Jim, just because I agree to tell you my plans, it doesn't mean you can talk me out of them," Trixie told him.

"Heaven help me," Jim laughed, "I think my life is going to get a whole lot more interesting."

"And that is a promise I can keep," Trixie chuckled.

"Maybe the sergeant can change your mind," Jim grinned into the phone as he heard the answering moan. Laughing, he set about easing her mind, as well as his.

None of Jim's comforting words could erase the dread she felt. When Monday afternoon arrived, Trixie nervously walked to the station. As she walked, she noticed the suspicious house was now surrounded by evidence tape. Hopefully, that was a good sign.

"Belden," the sergeant bellowed as she entered his office, "have a seat."

"Yes, sir," she said meekly.

"I'm only going to say this once, and I had better never have another occasion to repeat myself," he glowered at her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"I have to admit you did uncover an insurance scam," he began. "They were taking out policies on artwork and faking their destruction. Most of it was resold on the black market." He paused as his eyes glittered dangerously at her. "Now for the fun part. That was the most dangerous, idiotic, and reckless escapade I have ever seen. Not only did you put yourself, your friends, and your co-workers in danger, you jeopardized the investigation. I do not ever want to hear of anything so foolhardy in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she answered sheepishly.

"You can go now," the sergeant dismissed her. As she got up to leave the sergeant called out to her once more. "And Belden," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "you might want to consider joining the force one day."

"Yes, sir," she said with a grin.

THE END


End file.
